


Alpha

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Harry escapes from the graveyard, Voldemort orders Fenrir to bite him. He comes back a different species. Fast forward to the third week of summer to when a portal opens up in the backyard of his aunt and uncles home and sucks him in. When he gets spit back out, a week before his sixth year, he is very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns it.

Harry tumbled out of the portal and for once landed on his feet. He chuckled to himself, finally, he had managed to land on his feet during magical transportation. His mentor would have been proud. He glanced back at the portal only to see it close and disappear. Harry had spent the last 22 years in an alternate dimension, similar to his own but different a lot of ways, learning to be a werewolf and then finally an alpha; he learned how to shift at will and to keep his mind when he shifted. He also earned his masters in Defense Against the Dark Arts and potions.

He had been spit out near where he had gone through, so he was a couple of houses down from his pseudo-childhood home, 4 Privet Drive. Harry wandered over to look into the front window of the home, despite his wolfish instincts telling him not to. He could smell blood and old terror in the home and strange werewolves, which alarmed him. The only werewolf that he knew was friendly and was maybe-more-than-friends with his godfather.

He crept closer, more out of habit and looked inside. There was no one home and the house was deserted, in fact, Harry could even smell dust from out here. Nor could he sense any wards on the property and he was always able to sense wards, even before he had been bitten. Harry sighed audibly; the clues were leading up to the fact that the Dursley's had gotten killed while he had been gone.

He wasn't too terribly disturbed that they had been killed; they hadn't even treated him like a relative at all.

* * *

 

 

Just as his mentor said, two years had passed in his home; so if he hadn't gone through a portal, it would've been his sixth year. Though, just to be certain, he cast tempus and saw that it was August 26th. As he walked back home though, he could feel the presence of dementors again. However, if he extended his senses outward until his range ended, there were many dementors floating around London. It was like things in the wizarding world had fallen apart while he was gone. He sighed; 22 years of peace from Voldemort and his death eaters was about to be broken. He sauntered over to where the peculiar strain of magic was and encountered two dementors.

“Really? Just because I was right; doesn't mean I wanted to be right. Voldemort's really sending you guys after me now?” Harry casually asked. “Did the world go to hell in a hand basket while I was gone?”

The two dementors stilled and kind of lifted their head shaped things in his direction. If you asked Harry's opinion of what they were doing, he would have said, 'sniffing him'.

“Shoo. Go on; it's not me you want; well, I guess it is me. But, sniff me. I don't make a good enemy to have.” He exerted his will over the two and watched as they fled and eventually vanished.

Harry sighed. “I guess it's time to get to work.”

* * *

 

 

Harry apparated near to the cemetery that he had left after seeing that Voldemort had come back to life last year. He put a glamour on his forehead and eyes. The rest of him looked very different than when he had left, so no one would recognize him. He had acquired new scars that hadn't healed and he had grown to his full height of 6 feet and 2 inches. His hair looked as unbrushed as always, but now it went to his shoulders, plus he was much older. Harry had filled out during the past years, so he also didn't look as underfed and malnourished as he used to.

Then he shifted shape. Now, it came naturally to him, whereas before he had gone through the portal, he was struggling with just changing species. His wolf form looked like a normal wolf but it was a bit bigger than regular. Then add the fact that he had become an alpha, due to that, his wolf had grown taller and bigger to accommodate it; his form was probably roughly the size of Remus's form. He was a light brown color with white and black spots all over him, ranging in size from tiny to large. Once he had painlessly shifted forms, he put his nose to the ground to search for the one person he was looking for: the rat. He started to growl when he found it; the bastard wasn't getting away a second time.

As soon as he found the scent, he shifted back to human shape and apparated. It appeared the rat was in Knockturn Alley. Harry glanced around the alley; it was full of dark robed wizards and witches who crossed over to the other side when they saw him prowling. Their magic probably told them that he was a werewolf. And luckily, he could hide the fact that he was an alpha, otherwise, he probably would have found himself with unwanted attention from death eaters.

He followed the scent of the traitor to his family until he heard the man walk around the corner. His wolf started to growl inside his mind and admittedly, it may have leaked out if the look on Peter's face was anything to go by.

“Hello, Peter,” Harry rumbled. “Nice day, isn't it?”

“Uh, do I know you?” the other man asked.

“Yes, but you probably don't recognize me,” Harry replied grinning shark-like.

Peter studied him for a minute then Harry watched as his eyes widened. “Harry?”

“Yep,” Harry started to prowl closer. Peter took a few steps backward until he walked into the wall behind him.

“No hard feelings, right?” Peter shakily replied, scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh, there are hard feelings alright,” Harry remarked dryly and cast a wandless stunner and a full body bind at the other man.

“One thing taken care of; a couple of things to go.”

* * *

 

 

Once Harry had left Peter at the desk of the head auror(with a note attached), he apparated to where he could smell kin-scent. He had no idea where Sirius and Remus would be, having been probably considered missing for two years and away during that time, would muddle up his knowledge. But his senses were strong enough that he smelled the particular scents of his godfather and friend.

He apparated to where the beacon of familiarity was and landed in front of a row of houses in London. Harry checked the street for anyone, magical or muggle. And took off the glamour he had on, so family people would be able to recognize him. He thought it likely that Remus wouldn't have any trouble with that, as he could sense that he was Harry.

“Huh, it seems like... they're in between homes,” Harry muttered to himself. “But how...”

He walked up to stand on the steps of one of the houses and extended his magic to feel the surrounding area. Then he spooked when the two homes started to move and spread apart. As they moved, another house came into view in the middle. Harry stared for a minute then moved up the stairs and knocked on the door when the houses stopped moving. It must have recognized him somehow.

He cast a silent and wandless patronus and felt Prongs leap to existence. The buck waited patiently for him to give a message.

“Could you send Sirius or Remus out here? His godson's back.”

Harry watched as the deer disappeared and stood at the door. A couple of minutes later, he heard someone, with a racing heart, run to the door and open it.

Sirius was at the door and Remus was right behind him. They both stared at him, with widening eyes. They both looked a couple of years older, as if not knowing where he was had taken a few years off. Remus looked haggard and withdrawn but he slowly grinned at Harry. Harry watched as his eyes widened a second later and he averted his eyes and slightly bared his neck. Remus hunched into himself, trying to make himself smaller.

“Harry, s'that you?” Sirius murmured.

“Yeah, it's me,” Harry muttered back.

“It's okay, Remus,” Harry murmured, knowing the man would hear him. “You don't need to do that with me.”

Remus sighed gratefully at him, looking back up at him. “So you're an alpha now, huh?”

“Yep,” Harry smiled.

Sirius narrowed his eyes then Remus turned to mutter something to him, something about how a patronus could never be faked. Sirius visibly relaxed and smiled and pulled Harry into his arms for a hug. They pulled back a few minutes later.

“But, you... you look like you're our age! You grew, too! How did that happen? And you're an alpha?”

“It's a long story. May I come in?”

“Yes, of course, you can,” Remus said.

Harry walked in past Sirius and Remus and looked around the home. There was a portrait of an older woman hanging on the wall near the door and curtains beside it. The house smelled like it had been dusty for a good portion of the last year but was cleaned just this summer.

“It's good to have you back,” Remus commented.

“Yeah, it's good to be back,” Harry replied.

“Speaking of that, where the hell did you go? And why are you in your mid-30's when you were 14 last we saw you?” Sirius insisted. “And how did you cast a patronus without a letter arriving to state that you did underage magic?”

“Well, for starters, I kind of went to an alternate universe?” Harry tentatively said. “That is the answer to all your questions.”

“Alternate universe?” Sirius asked, curiously, leading them through what looked like a war room. The room had a table in the middle with a lot of parchment on it. The three of them then walked into a sitting room with a couch and a couple of chairs. Harry sat down in one of the chairs and Sirius sat down on the couch. Remus walked through another door and next thing Harry heard was the fridge opening.

“Yeah,” Harry started, speaking loud enough so that Remus would hear him. “A couple weeks after I got back from my fourth year at Hogwarts, I decided that I would a lot more skills than I had then to defeat Voldemort. So I did what I had to. It was kind of like I wished it into existence?”

“That... You wished something like that into existence?” Sirius asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Yeah, it was weird but it didn't feel like it would harm me. Kind of like Superman's Fortress of Solitude? Time was also different there; I spent 22 years there.”

“What's that?” Sirius asked, blinking.

“Oh, it's a muggle reference. I learned some throughout my time,” Harry replied.

Remus came back in with three glasses of butterbeer and handed one to him. “Thanks.”

The other werewolf nodded then sat down next to Sirius. “So you spent 22 years somewhere else? And your age and height is not a result of an aging potion?”

“Nope,” Harry replied, taking a sip of his butterbeer. “Oh, I missed this.”

“Nothing else happened then?” Remus asked.

“No, nothing that I can think of,” Harry replied and sighed. “So, what happened while I was gone? I noticed the dementors floating around and what happened to my aunt and cousin?”

Sirius exchanged a look with Remus then turned to look at him. “It all started when we discovered you had gone missing.”

“Voldemort had learned of your disappearance and all hell broke loose. There were many more raids on muggle born homes and homes of his enemies and opponents,” Remus added.

“Yeah, so predictably the minister blamed it all on me for the first year. Then last year, I guess he actually saw the bugger and resigned. I would have loved to see the look on his face though,” Sirius remarked wistfully.

“He's stepping up his plans,” Remus informed Harry.

Harry whistled in grudging awe. “And he took out my relatives, didn't he?”

“Yes, that was one of the first things he did. I'm sorry about that,” Remus replied.

“That wasn't a great loss for me,” Harry casually replied. “It wasn't like they loved me if the way they called me a freak said anything.”

“They called you that?!” Sirius exclaimed. “I thought we had scared Petunia out of that habit.”

“You scared her? I would have loved to see that!” Harry chuckled. “And what's with the dementors?”

Sirius was about to answer when they all heard a commotion at the fireplace. Harry's wolf started to growl in his mind but it settled down when he saw that it was Dumbledore. The older man stepped out of the fireplace and stopped when he saw Harry.

“Ah, Sirius, Remus, I didn't know you had company,” Dumbledore said, apologetically. He was holding a letter that was, Harry could see, addressed to Sirius Black. “I'll leave in just a minute.” His gaze passed over Harry and lighted on Sirius then did a comical double take.

“Harry?”

“Yeah?” Harry replied.

“That is you. Good. This is good. It's good to see you, my boy,” Dumbledore responded.

“You knew about this?” Sirius glanced at the headmaster, bewildered.

“I suspected something,” Dumbledore responded.

“Okay, let's get one thing straight. I am not a boy any longer. I'm 36 years old now and an alpha werewolf; I refuse to be called that anymore,” Harry insisted.

Dumbledore startled at that then sighed. “I suppose you are right. Very well. Welcome.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied. “So I guess you came for a reason?”

“Ah, yes I did. Sirius, this came for you. It's from the ministry,” Dumbledore extended the letter toward Harry's godfather.

Sirius took it and opened it, his expression growing very disbelieving by the second. “Uh... What caused this?”

Harry smiled as Remus moved to look over Sirius' shoulder. “Mooney, do you know what this means? Assuming it's not a trap, of course.”

“It means you're free,” Harry replied.

Both Sirius and Remus turned to look at him. “Harry, how did you know? Did you have something to do with this?”

“Do with it? I arranged it! I found Pettigrew and trapped him,” Harry remarked, still smiling.

“How... Where did you find him?!” Sirius exclaimed, grinning.

“I followed his old scent from the grave yard and then found him in Knockturn Alley,” Harry replied.

“You went back to the grave yard from your fourth year?” Remus replied.

“Yeah, it wasn't a big deal. There was no one around,” Harry said dismissively. “So we need to have a plan. I know I'm going back to Hogwarts, but in what capacity?”

Dumbledore scratched the back of his neck then turned to face Harry. “You could go as the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher this year. And that brings me to another reason that I came. Remus, I need your help with Severus.”

Harry startled. “What happened to Snape?”

“He went missing six months ago,” Dumbledore replied sadly. “I believe that Voldemort had found out that he was a spy and decided to take action. However, he turned up yesterday evening, tortured and exhausted. And now he is requesting Remus's presence.”

“For what, may I ask?” Remus remarked, hesitantly.

“I have not a clue,” Dumbledore replied.

Harry saw Remus glance at Sirius with a bewildered expression. Sirius had the same expression on his face too. Harry himself had a questioning gaze; he knew about the professor's hatred for the two living Marauders. He wondered what the potion's professor wanted with his childhood enemies. Especially since Snape's fear of werewolves and his permanent avoidance of Remus for that exact reason.

“I suppose I will take the Defense position then, Dumbledore,” Harry replied turning to look at the headmaster.

“Ah, good. Then I insist you call me Albus,” the headmaster responded.

“Okay... Albus,” Harry smiled then blinked when he thought of something. “Will Professor Snape be up for teaching this year then?”

“Hmm, that is a good question,” Albus mused. “Perhaps I will allow him to only teach this year. I'll hire someone else to be Head of Slytherin or someone to be Co-Head.”

Harry groaned at the twinkle in Albus's eyes. “You want me to be Head of Slytherin with him, don't you?”

“If you want,” Dumbledore replied, starting to smile. “I would have no objections to it and I'm sure he would welcome the help.”

“Welcome help?” Sirius muttered. “You don't know Snape then.”

“Uh, Albus, you do know that Harry was in Griffindor when he went to Hogwarts, right?” Sirius asked.

Harry chuckled. “I thought the Hat wouldn't tell anyone about what it saw?”

“Harry, what are you talking about?” Remus asked.

“The hat tried to put me in Slytherin at first,” Harry grinned when Sirius paled.

“Really? Then why did it put you in Griffindor?” Remus questioned curiously.

“I told it to,” Harry shrugged. “I just didn't want to be a Slytherin.”

“Students can influence the hat?” Sirius asked.

“Harry is the first one that did,” Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes. “Now, as it is the week before school begins, would you like to come to Hogwarts now and get settled in? You can have a whole other separate quarters as you probably don't want to be surrounded by younger students.”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry replied. “I'll need to figure out my lesson plans. And since the next full moon is on September 4th, I can spend it there in the forest.”

He glanced over at Remus. “Do you have plans for the full moon?”

“I've been just spending it in the basement here,” Remus replied. “Since Snape isn't here, I haven't been able to get any wolfsbane.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “You still take that god awful stuff?”

“I used to,” Remus hesitantly replied. “Don't you?”

“No, and the werewolves that were in my pack in the other dimension didn't need to take it,” Harry muttered. “Here's what you'll do. Meet with me on that night when you feel like you're about to shift. I'll make sure you don't need that stuff. And that's not a suggestion, either. I've seen werewolves who take it end up dead sooner than they needed to be.”

Yes, alpha,” Remus responded, looking down at the floor for a minute then turning to Sirius. Harry's godfather was looking between the two, bewildered.

“It's a werewolf thing, isn't it?” Sirius asked, reaching out a hand to grasp Remus' shoulder in reassurance.

“Yeah, it is, Padfoot,” Remus informed him.

“Sirius, would you like company when you have your trial?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yeah, I would, thanks,” Sirius replied.

Harry watched as Dumbledore went back through the floo then he strode over to the fireplace and walked through the floo to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

The quarters that Albus had granted him were actually quite good. It was on the fifth floor of the castle and there was a common room which was the room that someone walked into first. The common room looked over the lake and allowed the sun to come in the afternoon. Then came a kitchen, a bedroom, a room for his desk and materials and then there was a strange door that wouldn't open in the common room. It was just there and when he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

The odd bit about the door was that it smelled like a wolf, or to be more specific, it smelled like a werewolf. One that hadn't been back in a long, long time. Harry would have to ask Dumbledore about that.

Harry was finishing his morning routine in his quarters the next day on the fifth floor of Hogwarts when there was a knock on the door. He padded over and opened it to see Remus on the other side. He lifted an eyebrow expectantly.

“What is it?”

“I... I thought it would be better if Severus talked to you today,” Remus tentatively replied, scratching his neck. “He wouldn't tell me what the matter was other than he was bitten by Fenrir just before he escaped. He also fell asleep right as I left to go find you.”

“Oh,” Harry remarked, straightening from putting his clothes into the closet. “That's... well. I suppose it would be better for me. I'll go talk to him.”

“Thank you,” Remus murmured, stepping aside for Harry to come out to the hall.

“Of course,” Harry replied, setting off to the infirmary and the third floor. “So he was bitten, huh?”

“Apparently,” Remus stated. “Though, he doesn't smell like a werewolf like you obviously do.”

Harry turned to glance at him questioningly. “If you had been taking wolfsbane, then your senses can't be that good.”

“No, they weren't,” Remus confessed. “But now, since I've been off of it for a month, they've started to increase.”

“Has it been manageable?” Harry asked, as they took the stairs down to the fourth floor then waited until the stairs were in alignment to go down to the third floor.

“Well enough,” Remus replied, walking alongside Harry. Though his wolf was yelling at him to walk just a couple of steps behind the alpha and his human side remembered that Harry had said that he didn't have to do that kind of thing with him.

“Okay, but if you have any questions, then feel free to come ask,” Harry stated as the both of them landed on the fourth floor. However, when they arrived on the floor, Harry realized that he could hear screaming.

“You said he was asleep when you left?” Harry confirmed, already starting to run to the infirmary door. Remus ran right alongside him, having heard the same.

“Yeah, I did. He must have woken up.”

Harry opened the door and walked right in. Madam Pomfrey was standing a good few feet away from one of the far corners of the infirmary. Dumbledore was in the infirmary too, staring in the direction that Poppy was looking at. Albus turned to look at Harry and Remus and sighed in relief.

“Harry, good, you're here,” Albus called to them. “He won't let anyone near him. His instinctual magic is not letting anyone get near him. I thought you being an alpha would be able to get close.”

Harry took one look at Severus, who was sitting slumped in the far corner, radiating fear and desperation and padded over to him. He waved off Albus, Remus, and Poppy and knelt a few inches away from his former potions professor. He had lost most, if not all, the animosity that he had held for the man around year 5 in the alternate dimension. Harry dimly heard Remus telling Poppy that they had another werewolf in their employ.

“Severus?” Harry murmured, looking the new werewolf over. The other man had apparently moved far too quickly for his not-at-all fully healed body and the bandages over his body were leaking blood. The professor must have been bitten just before he escaped as his healing was not at the speed of a normal werewolf yet. Harry could smell the faint odor of dried blood and other liquids that had been on his body just yesterday and he wrinkled his nose. He could also smell a wildness to the professor that hadn't been there before Harry had left, which indicated that yes, Severus had been bitten by a werewolf. Though it wasn't like Remus would have lied about that.

“No, no more,” Severus whispered hoarsely, not looking any of them in the eyes. Harry could see that sweat and tears were racing down his cheeks.

“Shhh,” Harry murmured. “No one's going to hurt you here. You're safe. You're at Hogwarts.”

Harry crawled closer and stopped when Severus attempted to shuffle backwards only to find that he was up against the wall already. The professor's breathing picked up few paces and Harry sighed when Severus began to hyperventilate.

“You are safe here, Severus,” Harry repeated, moving to slowly, cautiously, reach out a hand to grasp Severus' right shoulder. He could feel shudders going through the other man and the warmth that was already coming off of him. It would be abnormal and almost dangerous for a human but for werewolves, it was the normal temperature.

“Breathe, you're okay. Shhh,” Harry whispered. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

However, as soon as Harry touched the man, Severus stilled and began to whimper. Or what would pass for a whimper had his throat and vocal cords not been utterly abused. Harry started to rub soothing circles on the other man's shoulder and slid his arm around his back, stroking up and down the professor's spine.

“Easy,” Harry murmured. “I'm not a threat to you.”

“Would you allow me to pick you up?” Harry asked quietly after a beat. “Only, you moved too quickly just now and your wounds have started to bleed again.”

Severus gave a slight nod and gradually relaxed into Harry's outstretched arms. He gently pulled him into his arms and stood up slowly, feeling Severus curl into his chest. Harry walked with him over to the bed that Poppy directed him to and lowered the man onto the bed, summoning a chair to sit next to it. When he felt a hand grasp his shirt tightly, he covered it with his own.

“Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere,” Harry whispered, reaching out a hand to smooth the man's sweat-soaked hair back from his forehead. “Sleep; you'll feel better in a while.”

Harry added a little alpha power to the order, knowing that the change would take a little while longer. And if the professor was asleep for it, all the better.

He watched and listened as Severus' breathing eventually evened out and grew deeper; his shudders finally stopped and his body relaxed into sleep. Then he stood up, seeing that Albus, Remus, and Poppy were staring at him with wide eyes.

“What was that?” Remus exclaimed, keeping his voice low to not wake Severus up. Poppy shook her head and went to heal the injuries that Severus had irritated in his brief panic.

“That was me being a better alpha than Fenrir Greyback,” Harry replied, walking over to them. He cast a silencing charm around the four of them so Severus would be able to sleep uninterrupted. “So do we know whether he escaped or was he 'let go' to show an example?”

Albus looked over at their potion's professor then glanced back at Harry. “We don't. We weren't able to get anything out of Severus last night.”

Harry glared at Albus. “You tried to ask him about his ordeal last night? When you found him? Are you mad? You could have waited a couple hours or a whole day, at the very least!”

Poppy turned from the bed and nodded at Harry in agreement. “I told him not to but would he listen to me? No.”

Albus looked away for a second then looked back at them. “I should have known better but I was admittedly curious.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and sighed. “Well, if we ever find another tortured and abused person or werewolf on school grounds, you'll allow someone else to scoop them up.”

“I will agree to that. I take it you will spend the morning here then?” Albus asked, gesturing toward the professor.

“Yes, he'll be rather disoriented at first,” Harry replied. “I certainly was, when I had first been bitten. And, he doesn't have an alpha to look after him either.”

“I suppose I'll take the morning and create a syllabus for my class while he's sleeping the change off,” Harry muttered. “And then wait for the inevitable blow up from him about being helped by the child of his arch-nemesis.”

Remus chuckled. “Will you need me for anything?”

“No, it's better if there are no other werewolves except a friendly alpha in the room when he comes to next,” Harry commented. “That way, he won't be inclined to panic again.”

“And besides, isn't Sirius's trial at 11?” Harry added a second later.

“Oh, right, it is,” Remus realized then looked at the clock over on the wall across from them. “Albus, you said that you were going to come to the trial?”

“Yes, and I still mean to come along,” Albus replied, starting to head out of the infirmary.

“You sure you don't need me for anything?” Remus asked one last time.

“Yep, I'm quite sure,” Harry replied, sitting down in the chair next to Severus' bed again. “I am 36 years old and can take care of myself, you know.”

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was deep in writing out a syllabus for the next year when he finally heard Severus' breathing start to change. It was around noon, so Albus, Remus, and Sirius had already left to go to the ministry. Harry put his books and paper on the bedside table and fixed his gaze on the man, slouching in the chair to present an unthreatening appearance. As Severus began to wake up, Harry thought of something that he might need when the professor woke up and got up to walk a few feet away then called Dobby.

The house elf appeared instantly with a big grin on his face. “Master Harry! You're back!”

“Dobby. It's good to see you too!” Harry replied, smiling.

“What does Master need?” Dobby asked expectantly.

“Could you go get the calming draft in my room? It's just in case he needs it,” Harry asked. “It should be easy to find.”

“Of course. Master Harry will need that for the new wolfie,” Dobby responded and vanished the next second.

Harry chuckled quietly then walked back over to the bed and sat down again. He glanced at Severus who had opened his eyes and was staring at him with an unimpressed look. Dobby appeared the next instant and handed him the potion and Harry thanked him and watched as Dobby disappeared.

“Potter.”

“Professor.”

“I was under the impression that you were dead,” Severus croaked out.

“Ah, no, you can see I'm not,” Harry grinned.

“Why, then, are you sitting at my bedside? We hate each other. And why do you look like you took an aging potion?” Severus asked. There was a hint of condescension in his voice though admittedly since the professor's voice was hoarse, it didn't have much effect on Harry.

“I didn't take an aging potion,” Harry replied calmly. “Did you ever talk to Albus about my absence?”

“Yes, at first,” Severus remarked, raising an eyebrow at him then started to struggle around in the bed. Harry stood up, padded over to the bed, and wrapped an arm around the other man to help him sit up. Once Severus looked like he was content in the position, Harry sat back down and was about to explain when he watched as Severus' eyes widened. “Why do I feel like baring my neck to you? You're just a child!”

Harry gave a low growl deep in his throat but settled after a second. “You were bitten by a werewolf, professor. You should be smart enough to connect the dots.”

Severus glared at him but appeared to think that through. Harry just sat there and let him think it through. Meanwhile, Harry conjured a glass and poured some water from the pitcher on the bedside table into it and handed it to Severus as he thought about it. He heard the professor start to take a few sips, drinking slowly like Harry had known he would. That's why he hadn't warned him about taking small sips; he had known the man would know about that. He could see and smell that the wounds on the man were already halfway healed which meant that the wolfs' healing was kicking in.

When Severus looked ready to talk again, Harry turned his gaze to meet the other man's eyes. Snape flinched and turned his eyes away but shuddered.

“I... can't be a werewolf!” Severus exclaimed. His eyes widened in horror then brought his legs up to his chest. “I don't...”

“I... I'm a monster,” Severus whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes. “No, you most certainly aren't. What in Merlin's name are you talking about?”

“Remus--”

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus, who gave a low whine at the look. “Finish that sentence and you'll be going about this without me to help you.”

“Oh, Merlin forbid I do this without you! I don't need your help in order to go about this!” Severus exclaimed.

Harry sighed. “You are going to need my help, sooner or later. Probably sooner though as the next full moon is in five days along with the students coming back in three.”

“You can't tell me what to do; you're not my father,” Severus objected then yawned. “Besides, I'm older than you.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Really? You're really taking that route?”

“Yes, I damn well am taking that conversation path!”

“What are you, 12?” Harry quipped, sighing again. “Seriously, though, you are not a monster, Severus,” Harry assured him. “Nor is Remus or myself.”

“But,” Severus started, looking away.

“No,” Harry interrupted, reaching out a hand to grasp Severus' chin and turn him to face Harry. He loosened his grip a little when Severus flinched though he did notice that the professor's eyes were glazed, probably with exhaustion. “Don't talk like that. Now, I know that Albus will allow you to still teach here, if that's what you're worried about.”

Severus' eyes widened then he leaned into Harry's palm, probably unconsciously. “If you did not take an aging potion, then why do you look like you are only a year or two younger than me?”

“That is a story that can wait until you are all the way healed and rested,” Harry replied, taking his hand away. “Which will not take too long now, perhaps a couple of hours?”

* * *

 

 

As soon as Severus fell asleep again, Harry heard Poppy coming over. He saw her cast a few spells and then turn to look at him.

“His healing's just now kicked in,” Poppy murmured, reaching out a hand to smooth some hair back from the other man's forehead.

“I figured it would start right about now,” Harry replied, jotting a few things down on his outline before adding, “It usually takes a few hours.”

“.... I had argued against him going the last time,” Poppy remarked. “He had already been subjected to the cruciatus curse the meeting before that and I worried.”

“Well, at least, he won't have to go anymore,” Harry said. “He doesn't... Wait, is his dark mark still on his arm?”

Poppy pulled back the covers and pulled back the long sleeve of the infirmary robe that she had spelled onto the potions professor. “It is. I know that there is no way to get these off. I've looked in every book and then some.”

Harry grinned. “You clearly haven't tried to translate parseltongue then. I know a few words that I can try.”

Poppy looked at him with wide eyes. “You still speak that language?”

“Yes. It's not like that would have changed in my time away,” Harry replied. “I'll do it when he's fully healed and lucid.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why does it look like you're outlining a syllabus for Defense Against the Dark Arts?”

Harry looked up from his work to see Severus had woken up and was back to glaring at him again. He put his work back on the bedside table then turned back to the professor. “That's because I am outlining a syllabus for Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“But you're a student and not old enough to be a professor,” Severus exclaimed then his eyes widened and he paled. “You... helped me this morning.”

“Yeah?” Harry commented. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“Of course I do! You're James' child!” Severus ranted.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, bringing his hand up to pinch his nose in exasperation. “Well, points for being predictable, Severus. I am James' son... and Lily's son which I am told that you loved her.”

Severus' jaw dropped and he paled. “How... do you know?”

“That is a part of my story,” Harry replied. “It starts the summer after my fourth year...”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So, you were... what? In an alternate dimension?” Severus remarked hesitantly. “Did Albus put you up to this? Is this a prank?”

“Nope, I really am 36 years old,” Harry replied steadily. “And an alpha werewolf, one who is apparently better than Fenrir Greyback.”

Severus paled even more at the name, wincing. “Greyback. I hate that man.”

“So he was the wolf that attacked you then?” Harry asked quietly.

“Yes, on Voldemort's orders.”

“He must have really hated you then,” Harry started. “For Voldemort to ask Greyback to bite you. What happened?”

Severus sighed and started to stretch in the bed for a minute. “He found out that I was working for Albus, not him.”

“Ah.”

Harry winced then shook his head; the past was the past. He probably couldn't have done anything about that. “So, since you're new, I would suggest meeting with Remus and I next Friday.”

“New?” Severus repeated.

“New with being a werewolf,” Harry said. “What did you think I was referring to? Anyways, we're going to meet when the sun goes down.”

“Why would I want to spend anymore time around you? And god forbid the werewolf?” Severus drawled.

“Severus, you are in denial, aren't you?” Harry sighed yet again, not even bothering to remark on the last part about his godfather in all but name. “Fine, just fine. One more question then. Do you feel up to teaching and being head of Slytherin this year?

Severus scoffed. “Of course I do.”

Harry rolled his eyes, picked up his outline and walked out of the infirmary. He would consider going to one of his former rivals to keep an eye on Severus for him.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wandered through the halls of Hogwarts, following the many noises of new students to the Great Hall. He took the teacher's entrance and ended up at the front table and sat down right next to Professor McGonagall, who nodded and grinned at him. Harry glanced at Severus, who had refused to talk to him anymore in the past few days. He had told all of the teachers a couple of days before hand that he was actually Harry Potter and they had all celebrated his return. But they agreed to keep it a secret from the students and everyone else. He would otherwise be going by the name of Alexander Thomas, new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and he would put on a semi-permanent glamour that would include his appearance and his voice.

He looked over the assembled older students, eyes landing on his friends. Ron and Hermione were of course sitting at the Griffindor table alongside Ginny, George, Fred, and Neville. They looked a little lost, like they were looking for him and for the second year in a row, he wasn't there. But, they seemed to be doing okay otherwise, a little stressed.

He then turned to look at the Slytherin table; it was a jumble of his once-enemies and now possible allies. He gazed at Malfoy, who... Harry raised an eyebrow. His former arch nemesis had also been bitten by a werewolf sometime in the last few years. He had that half wild smell and half human smell that most werewolves smelled like. Though when Harry took a closer look, Draco smelled just on the edge of losing it. But when he looked at Draco's body language, he gave the appearance of superiority: he was sneering at the first years that came in and he was rolling his eyes toward the griffindor table. Harry idly wondered if anyone knew that Draco was a werewolf.

What the hell had Voldemort been doing while Harry was gone? Had he been turning all of his minions into werewolves? And why? Oh Merlin, Harry hoped that Voldemort himself wasn't a werewolf! That would probably make the guy a lot more ugly than he had been in fourth year.

Draco seemed to realize that someone was looking at him and turned his gaze up to the head table. Harry quirked an eyebrow at him and turned to ask Minerva something. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Draco shrug and turn back to talking with Blaise. He would have to keep an eye or an ear on the blond Slytherin; whoever his alpha was, he or she was not doing a good job. Also, maybe he would talk to someone else about keeping an eye on both Severus and Draco. Perhaps, Blaise?

“Yes, dear?”

“Who was the defense against the dark arts professor last year? For their fifth year?” Harry asked quietly.

“Dolores Jane Umbridge. Oh, she was a dreadful woman! I do believe that she hated children!” Minerva replied incensed. “She insisted on doing checks on the professors and she didn't use wands in her class. It was the worst teaching that Hogwarts had ever seen.”

“What? But why did Dumbledore hire her then?” Harry asked, worriedly.

“He didn't. The ministry forced her on us,” Minerva remarked dryly.

“Ah, so I take it she was dismissed or some such thing?”

“Yes, she quit on her own. I don't know the exact reason, but I suspect it had something to do with your friends,” Minerva replied, grinning. “As it always is now.”

“Good. Someone like that has no right to teach children,” Harry replied and quieted when Dumbledore stood up to announce the feast and their new teachers.

He of course stood up when Albus introduced him. Harry had put on a glamour that gave him light brown hair(that was tamed very easily) and blue eyes and of course, hid his already really faint scar. He glanced around the great hall; the students were all gazing at him with curiosity and a hint of weariness that was apparently quite understandable.

“Ah, hello everyone. I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year,” Harry started. “I know you guys had a horrible experience last year with that woman who you apparently called the Toad.”

He paused for a second for the chuckles to taper off.

“Hopefully, I'll be able to earn your trust. And we will be working with wands,” Harry grinned then sat back down. There was some half-hearted clapping then Albus stood back up.

As the feast started, Harry glanced down to the left of the staff table to see how Severus was doing. For the most part, the professor had healed as Harry couldn't smell any injuries or wounds at the table. But, Severus had not come to see him in his new office or talked to him at all. It made Harry very exasperated but he figured the other man would come to see reason. And if reason came to him when he started to shift without willing it on the full moon then so be it: Harry could be a little vindictive if he so chose.

But then again, he could smell the waves of distress coming from the professor and winced. He could also hear Severus' breathing quicken and he watched as his skin grew pale. He waited until the feast started then stood up and went to sit on the other side of Severus. Luckily, there wasn't anyone sitting on that side so he slid into the empty chair and pulled a couple of dishes of food his way.

“Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes and went about eating, letting his alpha power show a little. Not enough that Draco would feel it but enough that the man next to him would and hopefully relax. Severus stiffened, gripping his fork a little too much that it bent in two.

Harry tentatively brought his hand up to cover Severus' hand, feeling his pulse race. He began to rub tiny circles on his wrist. “You're okay. Breathe.”

Harry could feel the gazes of some of the professors watching them and at least half of the students at the Slytherin table were watching them too. He quickly cast a temporary ward that would make them look a little blurry, at least to the students, and glanced at Severus. As he hoped, the professor had relaxed a little; his shoulders had drooped and he took a deep breath. Severus had turned to stare at him with an odd look and Harry inclined his head then went back to eating.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next day, Thursday, was his first day on the job. He had prepared just a light survey to ask the students what all they knew so he would know what to start on. As he didn't know what they could do or not do, probably all of last year had been a monumental waste if they hadn't been able to use wands. This year, the sixth years would be learning how to cast a patronus charm, about dementors, how to cast nonverbal spells, how to resist the Imperius curse and much more.

He had already posted his office hours outside his office door which was a couple of doors down from the classroom. And now, he was just sitting at his desk in the classroom, watching as the sixth year students walked in. Some cast a glance at him and others ignored him.

The first class he was teaching was Griffindors and Slytherins so they obviously split up by house. They probably thought that he would be a biased teacher but he was going to make the effort not to be. Plus, it would be hilarious at the end of the school year(hopefully he would have killed Voldemort by the end of the year) to reveal himself and then have Severus as a friend and be friends with the Slytherins.

He watched as Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus and the other 6th year Griffindors walked in and sat down in the rows that were next to each other. Harry smiled reassuringly at them then nodded at the assembled Slytherins as the hour started. He noted Draco sitting next to Blaise and with his usual cronies. The younger Malfoy still smelled like he was on the edge constantly but Harry didn't know why. Though if his father had urged him to join the Death Eaters then yes, there was a legitimate reason as to why Draco smelled that way.

Harry had also hidden his scent before breakfast this morning so Draco shouldn't be able to sense that there was another werewolf in the room, let alone an alpha. He stood up before glancing around the room then started to speak.

“Once again, I'm Professor Thomas, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year,” Harry started. “I've written up a quiz for you guys to take to assess what you know and don't know. I am aware of the difficult year that you had last year so I'm going to take that into account. This should take you thirty minutes or so then I have a special treat for you.”

The students groaned but Hermione brightened as Harry tapped his wand on the pile of paper. The quizzes floated themselves to each of the student's desks and Harry watched them pull out their quills. He went back to sit down at his desk

While they were filling the form out, Harry planned out the rest of his classes, jotting down some notes on a piece of parchment. He also took a quick look at his magical center and made sure that what he was about to show the class wasn't going to be a buck or a wolf for a patronus. That would give him away to Hermione, Ron and Neville pretty quickly and he didn't want that. He also didn't want anyone to know that he was a werewolf.

As he saw each student put their quills down, he stood back up and pulled his wand out and held it in his right hand.

“This year will be hard but it will be, I hope, enjoyable for you guys,” Harry started once again. “You'll learn about dementors, how to withstand the imperius curse and nonverbal spells among other things.”

Some people stared at him with excited looks. He saw Hermione perk up at nonverbal spells and Draco shudder at the imperius curse. There was a story there, Harry thought. He just didn't know what yet.

“Any questions so far?”

Hermione was the first one to raise her hand.

“Yeah?” Harry called over, while thinking it was very odd to be teaching his friends but if they improved a lot over the next few months than it would be worth it. He would also be able to keep a better eye on Severus from the teaching position and he would have loathed taking an deaging potion each day.

“Will we be learning how to cast patronuses?” Hermione asked and Harry smiled.

“Yes, you will,” Harry replied. “And that would be the treat that I was planning.”

He had learned how to fake a patronus from his mentor in the alternate dimension in the last year or so. It took a bit more magic than a regular patronus but he did manage to create a fake one. It always felt really weird when he cast a fake patronus so he really didn't use it a lot.

“Expecto Patronum!”

A silvery blue panther leaped from his wand, standing at the ready. Everyone 'oohed' and 'aahed' over it as the panther prowled up and down the aisles, sniffing at each student.

“Can anyone tell me what a patronus is used for?” Harry asked, holding the spell. He drew on his alpha strength to maintain the magic then looked around the classroom. The panther had jumped up onto a desk which had made a couple of the Slytherins yelp. Draco in particular frowned and tried to shuffle backwards even though he was seated. The cat started to growl low in its' throat at Draco who glared at Harry. He directed the patronus to stand back by him and watched as the cat prowled back to his side, tail flicking agitatedly.

He watched as Hermione's hand shot up then turned to look at the side with the Slytherins. One of the Slytherins had tentatively raised his hand and Harry turned his gaze toward him. He dug around in his memory and it took a minute for him to recognize the kid.

“Yes, Mr. Nott?”

“It is used to defend against dementors and lethifolds, sir,” Theodore Nott replied, a bit hesitantly.

“Good. 5 points to Slytherin,” Harry said. “Anyone know another use?”

Hermione again raised her hand and this time he called on her.

“Yes, Miss Granger?”

“It is also used as a messenger,” Hermione said.

“Great, yes. 5 points to Griffindor,” Harry said. “We'll be working on patronuses next week so I have one task for you over the weekend. Think of your happiest memory; it has to be very happy to work and bring that memory to class. Just think about it; don't actually bring it in a vial. Bring your quizzes up to my desk and have a good first weekend of the fall. My office hours are posted right outside the door, if you need to talk to me.”

Harry quietly whispered the counter spell and the cat vanished as everyone stood up and hurriedly raced out the door, putting their forms on his desk.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was just pacing in his quarters by the fireplace waiting for Remus to walk through when there was a knock at his door. It was Friday night, the night of the full moon and his wolf was all but raring to go. He raised an eyebrow since Albus knew that it was the full moon so it wouldn't be him. Classes were over for the week so it wouldn't be another student, plus no one knew his personal quarters were...

Harry went to open the door nonetheless and sighed. Blaise Zabini was at the door, looking very harried and very curious.

“What is it? And, how did you know that my personal quarters were here?” Harry asked, hearing Remus walk through the floo.

“Professor Snape sent me to come get you,” Blaise replied. “I was about to open the door to his office when he told me not to come in.”

Harry groaned. Though on second thought, this was good. Severus probably wasn't in denial anymore.

“Okay, lead on. Just a minute though,” Harry answered then turned around to glance at Remus.

“You okay for now?” Harry questioned, studying the other werewolf. He didn't look too pale or stressed but just like any werewolf on the full moon, he smelled more wild than usual.

“Yeah, I think so. You need to go see to Severus?” Remus asked.

“Yep, the man's probably halfway shifted by now or something,” Harry replied, rolling his eyes at the thought.

“I'll be fine then,” Remus answered.

“Okay, just meet us in the clearing that I set for us in say fifteen minutes? If you need any help though, don't hesitate to call or send your patronus,” Harry ordered then went back to stand outside his door.

“Lead the way,” Harry commented to Blaise, who Harry could tell had been trying to eavesdrop but he would have failed. Harry had put up wards in parseltoungue around his rooms that would block any listening spells, charms or just simple eavesdroppers.

Harry followed Blaise down into the dungeons then into another direction away from the potion's classroom. When they arrived at a door, Blaise stopped in front of it.

“This is his office,” Blaise said.

“Thank you,” Harry replied. “You can go now; I'll take it from here.”

When Blaise stayed where he was, Harry groaned. “I won't do anything to him. Now go!”

Harry admittedly put some alpha into his voice on that last order but he suspected that Severus didn't want anyone to know that he was a werewolf. He watched as Blaise strode back to the Slytherin dorm rooms and disappeared from sight.

He looked up at the door and pushed it open or would have. It was locked. Harry sighed and whispered an unlocking spell in parseltoungue and tried again. The door opened to his next touch and the office smelled wholly like a wild wolf. Harry stepped inside and quickly shut the door so that the professor couldn't get out if he was all the way shifted.

“Severus, you in here?” Harry asked. “Are you still human or a wolf?”

“Potter...”

Harry heard the choked off whisper and followed the sound to find Severus curled into a corner of the room. His arms were turned into himself but ended in paws with claws, sharp claws.

Harry sighed, walked up to the man and knelt before him. “You're okay. You're just shifting, that's all. It's the full moon, if you remember correctly.”

Severus was shaking and his face had gone pale and he was staring at the floor, occasionally glancing at his hands. “I'm... scared.”

Harry's eyes widened; he wouldn't have thought Severus would admit that, much less admit it to him. He reached out a hand to grasp the other man's chin and raised his head so that he could look him in the eyes and not at his hands.

“Severus, I'm right here with you,” Harry murmured. “I'm not going anywhere until you're through this. But we need to get out of the castle first. Do you think you can do that?”

Severus nodded and Harry withdrew his hand and went to hold the professor's hands, well paws. “Don't look at these if you can help it. It'll only freak you out more.”

Harry gently coaxed Severus into standing and let the man lean on him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Come on, let's go meet Remus.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

By the time that they were outside and luckily, it was past bedtime for everyone, Severus had curled into himself more and more. Harry had slowly drawn off the professor's robes then had gotten his shirt off and his own shirt off in the process. Both sets of their shoes had already been kicked off as soon as they reached the entrance hall.

“Okay, we can stop now,” Harry whispered as soon as they had reached the foot of the Hogwart's stairs. He eased them both to the ground and wrapped his other arm around Severus, hoping to provide comfort. However, as time had gone on, the other man was becoming more and more wolf-like, growing fur and claws and paws on his feet.

“Severus, it's okay to shift now,” Harry murmured, feeling his wolf start to metaphorically run in circles excitedly. “I'm right here with you. I'm not leaving.”

He heard a low whine come from the man in his arms then bones breaking and shifting to change form. Harry shuffled back a few inches and let the change run over the other man. It took a few minutes but finally, there was a black wolf with no spots or any other coloring in the place of the man. The wolf was clearly tired, panting and laying down, not even moving at all. That was very common for a wolf's first shift; it would get easier for Severus as time went on.

Harry chuckled then looked over for Remus and saw him already in the clearing. He waved him over and watched as Remus studied the wolf that had been their Potion's professor.

“Remus, you can shift now,” Harry remarked. “Just stay near me.”

Harry watched as his surrogate godfather started to change, keeping an eye on the wolf that was Severus in the meantime. A couple of minutes later, there was a wolf with a light brown coat and some greyish markings in Remus' place. He watched Remus as a wolf stretch and then start to growl at him, obviously not as tired as Severus was.

“No,” Harry ordered, striding over to glare down at the wolf then started to change himself. Harry let the wolf free in his mind and felt the shift take over. His wolf form was bigger than a normal werewolf's form; as he was an alpha, he was a good two feet bigger than a normal wolf and one foot bigger than a normal werewolf. His wolf had a light reddish brown coat with black spots ranging all over his coat.

_Wolf sniffed the air then glared at the one who dared to challenge him. He knew that this one was pack; the strange wolf smelled like pack and family and the human with which he shared his mind thought of him as pack. He growled, teeth bared and knelt into a crouching position. The pack-wolf growled back at him, seemingly not knowing th_ _e_ _wolf it was facing down_ _was an alpha._ _Maybe it didn't even know how to act around an alpha, he thought._

_The other wolf, the black one behind him, the new one, whimpered and whined and showed him its' belly. Wolf spared one look at the pack-wolf then padded over to the new one and_ _nudged the black wolf into standing up. It whined for a second then slowly stood up_ _on shaky legs. Wolf eyed the smaller wolf and growled in his throat quietly. He could see the wolf's ribs clearly..._

_And when Wolf turned to look at the new cub's eyes and the other wolf stared right into his, Wolf startled. This was his_ _first_ _mate? This other wolf who smelled like the icky potions that the humans made? Wolf trotted over to look the mate-wolf over and watched as the mate-wolf unconsciously took a step back at his alpha coming closer. Wolf would have to treat this one with care if he remembered what the man that he shared bodies with thought. Wolf whined in his throat a little and slowly padded over to lick the other's nose and barked in amusement as the mate-wolf squirmed a little. This wolf wouldn't ever have to go back to their enemies' lair; Wolf would make sure of that._

_Wolf stared at the new one and licked the black wolf's snout encouragingly then turned around. Wolf howled and stared at the pack-wolf until the other one turned away, baring its' neck submissively and whining a little. He bared his teeth in a wolfy smirk then encouraged the two wolves to follow him. He coaxed the new wolf to walk and watched the wolf take shaky steps, almost like a cub._

_The hunt was very satisfactory this time; he caught a big wild boar with his pack's help and chowed down. Wolf nudged his mate to eat with him, making sure that the other wolf got his fair share. As soon as they finished eating, they raced, taking off in the direction of what the human would have called the Shrieking Shack. Enjoying the feeling of being on four legs again._

_Wolf brought them to a stop outside the shack that smelled like his human form and lay down, stretching his four limbs contentedly. He watched as the two other wolves stared at each other then the pack-wolf turned to playfully growl at him. Wolf huffed in bemusement and obligingly got up and pounced, like those inferior animals, the cats. The two of them rolled around in the grass, play-fighting while his mate-wolf lay down exhaustedly._

_Wolf and the other pack-wolf finally collapsed to the ground, panting for a little while. The moon was falling out of view by the time they finished playing. Wolf turned to look at his mate and slowly got up and curled around the black wolf, who whined and stiffened. Wolf growled a little then started to groom his mate, knowing the smaller wolf would be exhausted when they were back to two legs._

_Wolf felt as his mate slowly relaxed under his grooming and eventually fell asleep. Wolf glanced over to where his other pack-wolf was and saw that he was asleep too. Wolf sighed and propped his head on his mate's back and closed his eyes as well._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry woke up as dawn came in the Shrieking Shack, in front of Remus and Severus. The potions professor had yet to wake up but the two had already shifted back... 

Harry startled and glanced down at Severus, who was deeply asleep judging by his breathing. His mate... His wolf barked within his mind and growled protectively but otherwise content. Well, this was a little unexpected but it wasn't exactly unpleasant. He chuckled a little, keeping quiet.  He felt like pulling Severus into his arms and keeping him safe forever. Though, probably Severus himself would likely be very stubborn about this too. If he denied that he had become a werewolf then this too would take a lot of convincing.

He did however remember his mentor from the alternate dimension telling him he would have two mates. His teacher had said that he was the most powerful alpha that she had ever seen, so  he should expect two mates. 

Harry stretched, curling his toes before standing up and going to retrieve the clothes that he had left here for himself before the full moon. He had also brought two  extra robes  and blankets and he pulled those out after he dressed in a loose shirt and pants.

He could feel his wolf preen a little at having another pack, albeit a small one. He could also feel Remus and Severus in his mind, just like he did with his pack in the alternate dimension. He would be able to sense if they were in danger and be able to apparate to their location if they needed help.

Once he reached the room where the other two were,  he looked them over. There were  a couple little scratches and cuts on their backs which was to be expected; these two had enough history between them . He sighed in relief and watched the sun rise in peace  after dropping the blankets on each member of his pack . His wolf was sated and happy, like it usually was after a full moon.

It was one or two minutes after the sun rose that he saw Remus starting to wake up and footsteps in the hallway.

“Moony? Harry?”

Harry grinned and stood up to let Sirius in; he had not let his other godfather come and keep them company this moon. His little pack needed time to adjust to each other, without any distractions.

“Sirius, fancy seeing you here,” Harry replied as he let the other man in.

“Ha,” Sirius responded, walking over to look at Remus while the werewolf was stretching.

Remus looked up and smiled.

“How was the first full moon with Snape then?” Sirius asked, throwing a dubious look to the still sleeping professor.

“It was fine, Padfoot,” Remus said, pulling the blanket around himself. “I actually kept my sanity this time around...”

“I didn't attack you, did I?” Remus asked, a little hesitantly looking up at Harry.

“Nope, though you and Severus did kind of tussle a little,” Harry replied.

“'Tussle'?” Remus repeated incredulously.

“Yeah, it was to be expected. You're not exactly friends as humans which means you wouldn't exactly be friends as wolves,” Harry remarked.

“Well, come on, let's go,” Sirius exclaimed, not at all quietly. He looked like he was trying not to laugh and rather failing as he chuckled a little.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the two of them while sitting down next to Severus. “You two have something planned?”

“I'm taking him out to brunch at one of the nicer restaurants in London,” Sirius answered, looking very pleased with himself.

“Now?” Harry questioned, glancing through a small hole in the shack into the sky. “It's a bit early.”

“Not now,” Remus replied, grinning. “Later when I've had time to sleep a little more.”

“Good. Then if you have problems, you know where to find me,” Harry commented.

“Problems?”

Harry chuckled. “I don't think you will as this was your first full moon with an alpha, a proper alpha. Your wolf should be less... antagonistic. But if you do...”

“I know where to find you.”

“Oh, and be careful,” Harry remarked. “I don't want to have to invade Voldemort's secret hideout to get you two out.”

“We'll be careful,” Sirius said. “We've dealt with the presence of death eaters and dementors in the streets longer than you have.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

When Remus and Sirius departed, Harry glanced down at Severus and raised an eyebrow.

“You can get up now; they've gone,” Harry murmured, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder and squeezing in reassurance briefly before withdrawing. He relished being able to touch his mate and just hearing the word mate in his mind made his wolf howl quietly in joy. Though, he didn't know how or when to break the news to the man about being them being mates. Maybe he would do it tomorrow when they would both be awake and not feeling the effects of the full moon.

Severus slowly sat up, wrapping the robe around himself. “Is that it?”

Harry nodded. “Until next month. You can still shift anytime you want but preferably you would alert me beforehand so I can be there when you do it.”

“Thank Merlin for that,” Severus remarked, glancing around them. “Did you plan on herding us here?”

Harry chuckled. “'Herding'? Yes, I planned it. You wouldn't have that robe if this wasn't planned. Now, come on, let's go back to the castle. I want to investigate something in my rooms.”

Snape raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Harry stood up and strode over to the door, watching to make sure that the other man didn't stumble.

“Why do I feel like I just left a long boat ride?” Severus inquired after he walked over to the door to stand opposite Harry.

“That was your first change,” Harry replied, leading him back up the stairs. “You were shaky as a newborn colt as a wolf too.”

“Potter, answer the question,” Snape complained.

Harry chuckled. Snape was still his prickly self; he would be worried if the man ever wasn't prickly. “Your body isn't used to changing forms. It'll take some time to get used to it. It took me at least three moons to get used to it.”

“Three moons? Oh, Merlin, this...” Severus trailed off, looking away as they left the shack and strode back to Hogwarts. Harry put on his glamour as they walked.

Harry glanced his way and sighed. “You can come to me anytime if you have problems. I won't mind. Plus, I'm suppose to look after you. You're pack. It's my job; well, that and getting rid of Voldemort. And there is my day to day job of teaching, there is that too.”

Severus turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “I won't be of any help in that area, unfortunately.”

“The teaching job? I don't need help there,” Harry replied as it started to snow as they walked up to Hogwarts.

Severus snorted. “No, Potter. I meant getting rid of Voldemort. I can not work as a spy anymore so I am not aware of what he is doing.”

“Oh, don't worry about it,” Harry said. “I have plans.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, very detailed plans,” Harry replied, grinning a little as he opened the big door into Hogwarts.

There were a couple students hanging around the entrance hall and the great hall as the two professors entered. Harry could see Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna sitting at the Griffindor table chattering on about something.

He could feel Severus' gaze on him and glanced at him and caught the other professor mid way through a yawn. Severus blushed a little and Harry smiled.

“I'm not planning on telling them until the year is over,” Harry quietly remarked. “Better to protect them this way.”

“Ah, ever the griffindor then,” Severus mused.

“Professor Thomas!”

They both turned at Hermione's exclamation. “Yes?”

Harry watched as his friends ran up to him to stand in front of both Severus and himself. Harry had grown a good foot taller than them in the past 22 years and it was still rather odd. The group of them stared briefly at Severus then turned to focus on Harry.

“Would you...” Hermione started, glancing at Snape frequently.

Harry saw Ron nudge her in the side and grinned at them, covering his grin with a hand.

Harry sighed and turned to Severus who was staring at his friends with a bemused look, which had clearly made them a little suspicious.

“Sev, I'll see you later,” Harry murmured. “You said you had potions to deal with?”

“Right, I did,” Severus remarked then looked at Harry a little uneasily.

Harry smiled reassuringly. “You'll be fine. Just take a nap this afternoon, okay? Oh! I forgot. I'll be coming to see you as soon I'm through here.”

“Hmm?”

“It's about your you-know-what,” Harry whispered. “I can remove it.”

Severus' eyes widened then he turned and strode off down into the dungeons.

Harry turned back to look at his friends. “What were you wanting to ask?”

Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna were all staring at him then to where Severus had disappeared in awe.

Harry rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

They all startled; Hermione looked sheepish.

“We had wanted to ask if you could be at...” Neville started up then paled.

Harry waited patiently, knowing he was a clear unknown for them right now. “Does it have something to do with whatever you guys did when Umbridge was here last year?”

Neville sighed in relief. “Yes.”

“It was not allowed when she was here,” Hermione added. “We started a club, of a kind.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Club?”

“Yeah, we weren't getting to use our wands in her classes. So we used the skills that we had learned from our friend and got together once a week,” Hermione said.

“Oh, well, that would explain your answers on the quiz I had assigned last week,” Harry remarked. “Let me guess, most of the Slytherins and some of the Ravenclaws didn't attend?”

The five of them nodded their heads.

“So what was your question then?” Harry asked, feeling the presence of the other werewolf enter Hogwarts. He turned around to glance at Draco Malfoy, who looked on edge and exhausted, more exhausted then was expected the morning after a full moon. Draco turned up to look at him and sneered at him then went down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was. Apparently, whoever his alpha was had not taught him how to identify other werewolves, among other things. And that was good for him, as Harry had forgotten to mask his scent.

“We were wondering if you could attend?” Hermione asked, drawing Harry's attention back to the group.

“Me? Why?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “You barely know me.”

“I... kind of looked up your records,” Hermione said, with a semi-guilty looking smile.

Harry chuckled. He should have known; he and Albus had fabricated a record for him, as a teacher at Hogwarts, he would have needed a record. “You looked up my records? You're not suppose to leave castle grounds.”

“I... I did it by owling the officials,” Hermione replied.

Harry grinned. “Okay, when and where?”

Neville, Hermione and Ron all grinned at him in relief. “Wednesday at 4pm.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry padded through the door to his quarters and walked over to the strange door over on the opposite wall. His eyes widened when he realized there was a wolf on the door. It looked like it might have been a wolf from a painting in the hallway but there was no picture frame at all. He stared at it, tilting his head for a second then placing his hand against it.

He heard a low growling that was not coming from him and then the door opened, all by itself. Harry gaped and withdrew his hand, smelling the tell-tale fire of a certain bird. He turned around in time to see Fawkes appear in the common room.

“Fawkes? What are you doing here?”

Fawkes hovered in the air for a minute, staring at him. He chuckled and held out an arm, more than capable of holding the phoenix. He watched as Fawkes flew over and alighted on his shoulder and nuzzled into his cheek. He sighed and his wolf subsided even more, lulled into a peaceful trance.

<This door leads into more rooms.>

Harry stared at the bird in confusion. “What?”

<Your quarters were once the quarters of another alpha werewolf, one who taught at Hogwarts when times were better.>

“Oh. That explains the smell. But, when was that?”

<Go explore. The door leads to rooms for a werewolf pack. The alpha's name was Daniel Carter.>

“Are you going to tell me more?”

<No.>

Harry chuckled. “Fine. Be that way; I'll go look him up myself.”

Fawkes trilled lightly, laughter sounding in Harry's mind then the bird vanished.

Harry groaned and felt the urge to hit his head against the wall. The phoenix had probably meant for him to do that, to look the alpha up himself. He rolled his eyes then stepped through the door and headed up the stairs that were behind the door.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

When Harry came up to the top of the stairs, his eyes widened once again. It was like one of the common rooms for the different houses but more... adult like? There were doors and walls that separated each room. Harry strode into one and glanced around it. There was one queen sized bed that obviously hadn't been used in a **long** time and another door that led off into a bathroom. All of the rooms had bathrooms and a medium sized closet and a few windows. It was like Hogwarts had appreciated having a pack of werewolves before and had made the rooms more comfortable for them. 

Harry went back to the top of the stairs and pondered the rooms. There were four rooms but all of them were very dusty and very clearly hadn't been in use for a while.

“Dobby?”

Harry backed up and leaned against the wall and watched the house elf pop into existence.

“What would Master Harry be wanting?” Dobby exclaimed happily.

Harry smiled at him then glanced at the rooms. “Would you mind cleaning up these rooms? I have a feeling they're going to get used this year.”

Dobby glanced around the small hall then at the rooms and beamed up at Harry. “Of course! Me and Winky will clean these right away!”

“Winky?” Harry repeated,  a little dazedly to the empty hallway. He shook his head, chuckling for a minute then  going back down the stairs and into his own rooms.

 

* * *

 

 

He was startled out of his nap by barking. Though as he woke up, rubbing his eyes for a second, he realized that his wolf was barking inside his mind anxiously. Harry closed his eyes for a second and dove into the wolf, letting it share images with him. He growled, conjured suitable fighting clothes onto his body then with the castle's approval, he apparated out of Hogwarts and to the location of one of his pack.

He landed right outside one of the finest restaurants in London,  luckily in the wizarding section. Sirius was on the ground, breathing heavily, hand twitching, as if for a wand. It looked like there had been a fight, a short one by the looks of it. Harry drew his own wand and was all but ready to cast a curse or hex.  There was no one around him, as if they were too scared to do anything.

“Sirius?” Harry murmured, a little urgently. Remus was no where in sight. “What happened?  Are you hurt? ”

“Harry? What...” Sirius dazedly replied, shaking his head.

“What happened? I felt one of my pack howl and then nothing,” Harry  urged , feeling his wolf growling in his mind. He didn't take too lightly to members of his pack being kidnapped.

“They took Remus,” Sirius said, sitting up.

Harry sniffed discretely around the building. “They 'who'?”

“Death eaters,” Sirius exclaimed. “Greyback was one of them.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked his godfather over then cast a patronus. The ever familiar buck leaped from his wand and looked at him then at Sirius.

“Go get help for Sirius? Preferably, Albus or one of the adult Weasleys?”

The buck vanished and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius stare at it wistfully.

“I'm going to go get Remus back,” Harry said. “Here, though.”

Harry reached into a hidden pocket and withdrew a spare wand.

“Why do you have more than one wand?” Sirius asked, looking at him suspiciously. He took the wand though.

“Comes in handy occasionally,” Harry replied  nonchalantly . “People usually only assume someone only has one.  Meet me at my quarters when you're finished being checked over by a healer. ”

“Harry, wait...”

Harry  took off, using his nose to track the Death Eaters. Surprisingly, it didn't take too long for him to catch up. He stopped behind a building and watched briefly as the Death Eaters stopped in front of a building across the road and encircled both Greyback and Remus. Apparently, they thought they could get away with whatever they were doing in broad daylight.

“Looks like one of my bitten managed to get himself an alpha.” Harry heard Fenrir whistle in surprise. “A surprisingly powerful one too. What's his name?”

“I'm not going to tell you,” Remus replied, wincing at something. Harry could tell that either Greyback had cast a few hexes or the Death Eaters had; Remus had a broken leg and probably a broken rib.

Harry made sure his glamour was still on then strode out, making sure to tuck his power under a shield. He didn't want Greyback knowing about how powerful an alpha and wizard he was until it was time.

“Well, Greyback, nice to meet you... again,” Harry spoke.

The Death Eaters all jumped and Harry quickly scanned them to see if he recognized any. And he didn't; none of them had the signature blond hair of Malfoy senior. Fenrir Greyback growled and turned to face him, his eyes widening.

“What... who are you?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Only an alpha who would appreciate it if you left my pack members alone.”

Greyback narrowed his eyes. “You're his alpha? You have him for a pack? That's laughable. He's a member of the Order of the Phoenix!”

“Yeah, well. We can't exactly be picky, can we?” Harry remarked, striding over to stand in front of Remus, letting the man lean on him. “What with the laws getting worse everyday? And what's with you? You're not looking good either, what with being... that.”

Greyback growled and since he was halfway shifted, it was rather ugly. He had hair all over his face and his eyes were glowing yellow.

“Do I know you?”

Harry pondered that, scratching his chin. “Nope. Now, excuse me, gentlemen.”

Harry turned around, clearly showing to Greyback that he was not even a threat and looked Remus over. “Let's go, hmm?”

Harry apparated them both to Hogwarts and landed in his quarters. He released Remus and watched the man as he padded over to the couch. Harry himself started to pace for a minute or two before turning to look at his second godfather.

“Are you hurt badly? Or just broken bones?” Harry asked. “Any curse damage?”

“Broken bones,” Remus replied, gritting his teeth. “You just apparated us into Hogwarts!?”

“ Yes. Do you want to go to the infirmary or... okay, the infirmary it is,” Harry murmured, going to catch Remus as he collapsed. He scooped the man up and strode out of his quarters and up to the infirmary.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Poppy!”

Harry strode over to an empty bed and lowered Remus down onto it.

“Yes? Oh,” Poppy came over and pulled out her wand and started to run diagnostics. “What happened?”

Harry sighed. “Greyback took him.”

“Oh, I could kill that man,” Poppy commented.

Harry's eyes widened at the nurse.

Poppy looked up at him and chuckled. “It's just a saying. Greyback's been running around wizard London ever since Voldemort realized you were gone. No one's been able to stop him.”

“Well,” Harry remarked. “That's going to stop soon enough. Let me know how he is. Sirius will probably come in soon enough.”

“Very well,” Poppy said distractedly.

Harry nodded and strode out of the room, nodding at a few students along the way.

 

* * *

 

 

As Harry reached his quarters, he stopped and stared. Snape was on the ground, holding his arm to his chest, eyes closed in pain. Harry quickly strode over and crouched down.

“Severus?”

Harry waited for any recognition of his being there but there was none. He should have realized that Voldemort would call his Death Eaters to him sometime after the start of the school year. The only problem was, he should have been able to sense that something was amiss with the potions professor.

“Snape? Let's get you off the floor, okay?” Harry murmured, wrapping an arm around the man and pulling him up off the floor. Severus kind of leaned into him and Harry sighed and spoke the password for his rooms and led him inside.

He lowered him onto the couch and sat down next to him. “Severus, you here with me? May I have your arm?”

Slowly but surely, Severus extended his arm, gritting his teeth. “He's calling me, me personally. And it--”

“Shhh. I know,” Harry whispered. “Let's just get this removed then. I'm going to cast a spell so you won't hear what I'm going to say, okay?”

Snape stiffened and turned to stare at him in disbelief. “You're going to make me deaf?”

“No, certainly not,” Harry  remarked . “It'll only take effect for a minute. I'm going to be using parseltoungue. I feared you would have an adverse reaction to it, that's all.”

“Oh, then  do go on,” Severus replied. “I want to get this off.”

Harry  grinned. “Okay. Here goes.”

Harry  slowly rolled up Snape's sleeve then stared at the Dark Mark. It was a very vivid green and the snake was slithering through the skull. He whispered the temporary deafness spell then spoke two words in parseltoungue, pulling on both his alpha power and his magical power to aid in removing it entirely. He could feel the dark power in the mark, straining against his own magic then with a pop, it disappeared. The spell that caused temporary deafness disappeared too.

Harry sighed in relief and he could see Severus sigh in relief too.

“It's gone,” Severus remarked. “It's really gone...”

“Yep. Your welcome,” Harry remarked with a grin.

“Potter...” Severus groaned.

Harry sighed. “Someone needs to take care of you, you know. You don't have to be alone anymore. Stop being so stubborn.”

“I-”

“Pup!”

Harry groaned, glanced at Severus who sighed. Harry stood up, placed a brief hand on Severus' shoulder in reassurance then went to open the door.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Why is Snape in here?” Sirius called out as Harry let him and Remus in.

“You okay to be out of the infirmary?” Harry asked, peering over Remus.

“Yeah, Pomfrey let him out,” Sirius replied as he helped Remus over to one of the other couches. “Why is he in here?”

“He is here because I'm his alpha,” Harry remarked, going over to sit next to him. “And I figure we should talk. All of us. Maybe have dinner here too.”

Remus and Sirius both strode over to the couch opposite Harry and Severus. Sirius was glaring at Severus who in turn was sneering at him.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You three are going to have to learn how to get along with each other. We're a pack. I know you weren't friends in school but you're not in school anymore. You're all adults now. Grow the fuck up.”

“Harry's right,” Remus commented, yawning. “Severus, I know you still hate me for what happened during our fifth year.”

“As surprising as it is,” Severus started, turning to look at Remus and inclining his head. “I do not hate you for that. It wasn't your fault. I know that now.”

Harry smiled slightly.

“Sirius...” Remus trailed off. “That was--”

“Yeah, I know,” Sirius interrupted. “It was my fault. I... guess I'm sorry.”

“You guess?” Severus echoed. “I suppose that's the best I'm going to receive.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “As long as you two tolerate each other, then we can move on to different subjects. Like, Sirius, Remus, do you guys want to move in to Hogwarts? Greyback and Voldemort are still loose in the streets and it's not safe.”

“We're still living in Grimmauld Place,” Remus replied. “I think a change of scenery would be nice.”

“That sounds good,” Sirius said. “I hate Grimmauld. Is there a set of quarters available?”

“As long as they stay far away from the dungeons,” Severus muttered then looked at Harry. “Is Professor Dumbledore okay with this?”

“Yes, or well, I have yet to tell him but I think he thought it was a possibility,” Harry said, standing up. “Come on. I want to show you something. Severus, you too.”

Harry walked over to the door with the wolf on it and placed his hand on it, hearing the wolf howl then the door opened. He strode up the stairs and heard the three men follow him.

“What is this?”

“This never showed up on the Marauder's map,” Sirius said.

“The Marauder's map?” Severus asked, as he followed Harry.

Harry snickered. “You probably don't want to know what it is.”

“Harry...” Remus trailed off.

“What?! It's true. Severus, it would make you so much more uptight if you knew what it was and what it did,” Harry replied, grinning a little. “Plus, the future generation of Hogwarts students would hate me if I showed you the map.”

“Here,” Harry said, stepping aside in the little hallway at the top of the stairs. The doors to all of the rooms were open and Harry could immediately tell that the elves had taken great care in cleaning up the rooms. He couldn't smell any dust or dirt from any of the rooms. “Sirius, Remus, you would be able to choose your own quarters up here. And each of these quarters are the same size of any set of rooms for the professors here.”

“Harry, what... These rooms are connected to your room,” Sirius said. “Is there a reason for that or...”

“My room used to be the quarters of an alpha werewolf a long time ago,” Harry explained, watching as the two men explored the different rooms. “At least, that's what Fawkes told me. But before all this prejudice against dark creatures came to be, there was an alpha teaching at Hogwarts. His pack used to live with him in these quarters.”

Remus turned to look at him. “Fawkes told you?”

“I was under the impression that phoenixes couldn't talk,” Severus said, turning to look at Harry.

“Phoenixes can talk,” Harry stated. “However, only other creatures can understand them. As werewolves, you guys can talk with Fawkes.”

“If we were to move in here,” Sirius started. “We would need a new password.”

“Actually, the door that leads out uses a common password. I use a specialized password to get into my rooms. So you guys wouldn't need... You would need to set a new password for your own room but you would be able to get through the first door.”

“We'll think about it,” Remus said.

Sirius turned to look at Remus. “But we'll probably move in, if you're sure.”

“Yes, I'm sure,” Harry agreed. “If Fenrir Greyback is patrolling London, you're not safe. Dumbledore told me about the secret... Order of the Phoenix? Whatever it is, it means you two are marked. Maybe not in the Dark Mark sense but definitely in the 'not on Voldemort's side'.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry was slowly chewing through his food, going over lesson plans for the next week. Remus, Sirius and Severus were eating their own dinner in chairs around the common room. Sirius and Remus were chatting quietly but Severus was just sitting there. Harry sighed and was about to stand up and join him when he heard a loud roar. He stiffened and stood up, putting his fork down and glanced at Remus who had stilled as well.

“Stay,” Harry said. “I've got it. You're tired.”

Remus blinked. “You can sense that?”

“Alpha, remember? I can sense the wellbeing of my pack.”

“Severus, you can either stay or go back to your quarters,” Harry remarked.

“There are no wolves in Hogwarts,” Severus commented, standing up. “What do you think was that?”

Harry turned to look at Severus for a brief minute. “You have a werewolf in your house, Severus. And that someone has just shifted in the middle of Hogwarts. I'll go take care of it then you and I have a lot to talk about.”

“One of my students is a werewolf?” Severus mused. “I didn't... know. Who?”

Harry stared into Severus' eyes and sighed. “You're not going to like it.”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “Who?”

“Draco Malfoy.”

Severus's eyes widened and he started to hasten toward the door. Harry sped up and intercepted him, standing in between him and the door.

“Severus, if you go near him now,” Harry started. “You'll be tempted to shift too and I don't want to deal with you on top of him. You're too new of a wolf.”

“Potter, he is my godson,” Severus urged, trying to get past him. “I can help.”

“No. At least not right now,” Harry repeated, reaching out a hand to place it on Severus' chest. “If you go now, you'll be outed as a werewolf and be stared at and be thought of as an animal. Also, people will be scared of you.”

“Or more scared of you,” Sirius called out, with a snicker.

“Sirius, not helping,” Harry returned, still looking Severus over.

Severus sighed, urgency deflating on the spot. “Alright. I'll stay here and finish my dinner.”

“I'll take care of him,” Harry murmured. “Though I didn't know he was your godson.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry strolled through the door and followed his nose... or his ears, as he could hear a commotion in the great hall. He took off into a run, bypassing any lingering students in the hallways. The staircases all moved about accordingly for him, not misbehaving at all.

“Professor Thomas?”

Harry stopped and stared at the big crowd that was standing before the door to the great hall. All of the students were milling around, whispering to each other and probably gossiping.

“Did you see that?! Malfoy's a werewolf!”

“I bet Harry would get a kick out of this!”

Harry turned to look at where Ron, Seamus, Neville and Hermione were standing.

“Ron! You know he accepts Remus! Or... accepted,” Hermione trailed off, glancing at the door then back to the group. “My point is that he would completely ignore it altogether, even if it is Draco.”

Harry smiled then turned to scan the group. He winced at the many whispers that were going around. He distinctly heard a few Ravenclaws murmuring to each other about how they would taunt Malfoy now, seeing as he 'really wasn't human'. Harry growled low in his throat, rolling his eyes. He had hoped that there would be a better reaction to the students realizing that one of their own was a werewolf. But apparently not.

“Professor?”

Harry glanced over the crowds of students to see Albus and Minerva standing at the doors.

“What exactly happened here?” Harry asked, walking through the crowd and over to the two adults. “I heard a roar.”

Minerva gestured to the hall. “I heard little of what took place. However, I suspect that a few of the Slytherins were taunting Mr. Malfoy during dinner. Then he... Albus, did you know he was a werewolf?”

“He never told me,” Albus replied thoughtfully. “However, he was vastly different last year when school started.”

“Okay. So... there's no one in there but a wolf, right?” Harry confirmed.

Minerva nodded. “We thought that you might be a better person to handle this. He has not injured anyone luckily.”

“You would be right about that,” Harry replied then glanced at Albus. “Draco may not want to stay in the Slytherin dormitory after this, Albus.”

Albus nodded. “You have full permission to offer him a place with you.”

“Thanks. Would you send the students away while I'm in there? Mr. Malfoy probably wouldn't want everyone seeing him if he's shifted.”

“Yes, of course. They can finish their meals in their dormitories. Good luck.”

Harry watched as they started to order the prefects then strode up to the door and inched his way inside. The minute he was inside though, he could hear a continuous growling that was coming from...

“Draco? You okay?”

The growling continued, growing in volume.

Harry sighed. “I'm coming.”

He strolled over to the slytherin table and knelt at the end, pulling his own wolf to the fore. Not shifting yet. He could see Draco in the middle of the table, staring at him.

Draco's wolf was a little silvery white wolf. The wolf's ears were pinned down and he was baring his teeth at him. There were no black spots except... Harry gasped. There was a black spot of fur on Draco's front left paw, roughly around his shoulder. It rather looked like...

“You took the Mark? Or had it forced on you?”

Harry groaned. “Come on, Malfoy. Out from under the table. I'm not going to hurt you. Whoever your current alpha is will be able to feel that you shifted without him or her. So come on.”

The wolf continued to growl at him, even increasing in volume still. Harry could see the whites of Draco's eyes and winced, understanding what the wolf was trying to say.

“You're scared of your current alpha? You don't need to be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to force you to shift back even though I could.”

The wolf slowly stopped growling and started to whimper while cautiously inching closer.

“That's it. Come on.”

As soon as Draco was out from under the table, Harry slowly reached out a hand. He gently lay it in Draco's fur and started to rub soothing circles.

“You're okay. You want to follow me? I've a safe room for you to sleep.”

The wolf looked up at him, yipped once, twice then stood up. Harry peered down at him, nodded then gestured for him to follow.

Harry led Draco out of the great hall, up three flights of stairs and up to his quarters on the third floor. All the while hearing the click-clack of claws on the marble floor. He murmured his password to his quarters, opened the door and stepped inside, gesturing for the wolf to climb in.

Sirius and Remus had apparently gone back to Grimmauld Place and Severus was nowhere to be seen. Except Harry could feel him upstairs in one of the rooms so he was still here.

He glanced at Draco, who was glancing up at him curiously. The wolf was sniffing around in the air, most likely smelling the other werewolves that had been here.

“Come on. Follow me.”

Harry led him through the wolf door then up the stairs and to one of the unoccupied rooms. The wolf stared up at him then to the bed, flicking an ear and tail wagging slightly.

“Go on. Sleep off your shift. We'll talk in the morning.”

Harry watched as the wolf that was Draco Malfoy trotted over and jumped onto the bed, curled up, yawned and fell asleep.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sat down in the chair over by the bed that Draco was sleeping in and watched as he shifted back. Bones resized and shifted back. Legs came back and fur receded. It was early the next morning, an hour before breakfast on Sunday morning. Harry had woken up earlier to attempt to talk with Severus but to his dismay, he had found the man already gone. It was like Snape was avoiding him and if Severus had known what the pull he most likely felt meant, Harry might think that Snape was avoiding him on purpose. But he probably didn't.

Hopefully, there would be sometime to talk later today about them being mates. For now, Harry turned to look at the bed as Draco groaned. Harry had decided that he would take it slowly with Draco, not dispel his glamor right away. If Draco knew that he was Harry Potter, he might not talk with him about what was going on, regardless of the fact that Harry was an alpha werewolf. He might not tell him anything anyway. Harry had suspected that Draco's alpha was Fenrir Grayback seeing as the guy was one of Voldemort's followers and last Harry had checked, the Malfoy family was still the biggest supporter of Voldemort. And Grayback was a Death Eater.

 

* * *

 

 

“What... Where am I?” Draco mumbled, opening his eyes and running a hand through his blond hair. Draco sat up and glanced around the room, taking a deep breath to see what he could smell. He stiffened as he turned to the brown-haired professor that was sitting in a chair by his bed. The older man was wearing a loose black shirt and loose brown pants, nothing constricting which made him realize what he was smelling. He could smell the wolfy scent that was coming from the older man. He had thought...

Draco had smelled something on the opening day feast but he figured it must have been leftover by Lupin. He hunched into himself, now remembering what had happened last night. Goyle, Crabb and Nott all taunting him about his family, about how the Malfoys were now only pet dogs to Voldemort. How Draco's father was... How Draco was supposed to kill... Draco shuddered and brought his legs to his chest, shivering a little. He couldn't do it, even if not killing the headmaster would anger his alpha more than usual.

“Mr. Malfoy, you're safe. Your alpha isn't here. You're in Hogwarts.”

Draco looked up, raised an eyebrow. “Professor Thomas?”

The man nodded slowly. “Do you remember what happened last night in the Great Hall?”

Draco frowned then winced. He was always more... visible with his emotions after he had shifted, especially more so on a full moon. He couldn't keep his mask up when his body so wanted to change and go running. “I do. You brought me here then?”

“I figured you wanted a safe place to sleep and change back,” the man replied. “Was I right?”

“Yes, sir. May I ask...” Draco trailed off, a little hesitant.

“Yeah?”

“Who's your alpha?” Draco asked, feeling the urge to look at the bed instead of looking straight into the man's eyes.

Professor Thomas snorted then sighed. “Do you not know how to tell if someone's an alpha?”

Draco's eyes widened and curled in on himself even more. “I'm sorry. Don't...”

“I'm not going to hurt you, Draco,” Thomas remarked. “Normal, sane alphas do not hurt a member of their pack. Even if they fuck up. How long has it been since you were bitten?”

“A year?” Draco said, glancing up at the man who was exuding safety.

“A year and whoever bit you taught you... what?” Thomas asked, narrowing his eyes. “Did you ask to become a werewolf?”

Draco was silent for a minute, not sure whether or not to reveal who his alpha was. He had been threatened with his parents dying if he ever revealed that Voldemort had taken up living with them. The Dark Lord's followers also moved in and had reveled in... Draco shuddered, the past summer flashing through his thoughts.

He felt a weight move onto the bed then arms came around him, slowly coaxing him into a hug.

“You're okay, cub,” Thomas whispered. “I don't need to know right now.”

Draco only then realized that he was trembling, shudders moving through his body. He tentatively leaned into the man's chest, his own wolf sighing in relief, almost bared his neck but caught it just in time. He didn't want another alpha's scent on him, shuddered when he realized what he had... Not to mention that Greyback hated him already, his family.

“Shhh, you're safe here. Hogwarts won't allow another alpha in here,” Thomas murmured, running a hand through Draco's hair in comfort. “Not when she likes me so much.”

Draco sat up after a few minutes, wiped his tears away and saw the professor pull away too. “I should get back to my rooms. Some of the other Slytherins will...”

Thomas stared at him, narrowed his eyes and nodded. “Draco, you can stay, if you want.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “What exactly is that suppose to mean?”

“It means...” the professor trailed off, scooting off the bed and standing up. “I have something to show you.”

“Where exactly are we anyway?” Draco asked, glancing around at the quarters they were in. There weren't any personal touches in the room for him to guess the identity of the owner.

“We are in the quarters for a pack of werewolves,” Thomas answered, peering at him. “My godfather is already planning on moving in here with his bonded partner. And the other member of my pack possibly might move here, if I can get him to. You're welcome to this room.”

Draco stared, stayed on the bed as he wasn't sure whether this alpha was lying to him about not hurting him. Greyback always forced obedience on his pack and forced them to always be 'smaller' than him, whether that was hunching before him or being lower than him.

“You don't have to make up your mind now,” Thomas commented quietly. “It is Sunday after all. However, I suspect that your year mates will not stop annoying you after you changed after being taunted. I know you probably don't trust me now but think about it?”

Draco nodded. “May I stay here while I think?”

“Of course,” Thomas said, with a small smile. “I'll just be downstairs if you need me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry stepped out of the room, glanced at Draco then walked out of the room. He could smell just how nervous Draco was and it wasn't... Harry didn't think that emotion was just due to having an unfamiliar alpha in the room with him. More than half of him thought it was due to Draco having an abusive alpha in the first place.

Harry shuddered when he remembered Fenrir Greyback shifting in the cemetery back in his fourth year. Voldemort had all but paralyzed Harry with a curse, tying him to a tombstone and ordering Greyback to bite him. Later, much later, Harry had supposed that Voldemort had wanted more control over his enemy, had wanted to claim him as a victory over the light side.

That specific endeavor had completely backfired for Voldemort and Greyback as Harry had gotten away thanks to, surprisingly, one of the Death Eater's help. Harry hadn't known which minion of Voldemort it had been but he was entirely grateful for his or her help. And then the rest was history; Harry had stepped through a dimensional portal and had gotten help with everything. The alpha that had taken him in had seen to it that he was settled in his own 'fur' and body, including him in their pack's activities and full moons.

He sighed and stopped at the door to the room that Severus had slept in last night. He could hear someone picking up a cup downstairs and figured it was the potions master. He took a deep breath, eyes widening when he caught a whiff of panic and guilt.

His stomach growled, alerting him to how hungry he was. “Dobby?”

The house elf appeared in front of him, wide smile on his face. “What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry?”

“Could you bring some breakfast for three people?” Harry asked.

“Yes, sir, master alpha sir.”

Dobby vanished before he could hear Harry's fond grumbling about house elves.

Harry smiled then strode down the stairs, leaving the connecting door open for Draco.

“How is Draco?”

Severus was sitting at his kitchen table, drinking tea. The other professor turned in his seat to look at him, searching and a little submissive. Snape was not meeting his eyes when Harry came up to him.

“He is shaken up,” Harry commented, sitting down at another chair. “I believe his alpha werewolf is the werewolf that bit you.”

Severus paled, shaking his head. “I had hoped he would...”

“It's difficult to get out from under one alpha's hold,” Harry remarked as Severus trailed off. “Especially one that is abusive. It's like romantic partners that way.”

“Would you bring Draco into your pack?” Severus asked hesitantly. “If he asked?”

Harry nodded. “I wouldn't mind and you do realize you're in my pack too?”

“Yes, I do,” Severus said, lips twitching up into an almost smile.

Harry smiled, watched as Dobby appeared a few minutes later with trays of steaming food. The house elf laid two on the table and then vanished, dropping a tray off with Draco. Harry took a sip of the tea that was on his tray and hummed in contentment, picked up his fork and started to eat.

“Severus, do you feel anything odd?” Harry asked a moment later.

The potions master glanced up at him from after eating a bite of bacon. “Harry, what exactly do you mean? Nearly everything that I feel now is 'odd'.”

“Your wolf... Do you feel a pull towards anyone?” Harry questioned, putting down his fork.

Severus stiffened, narrowed his eyes. “I do.”

Harry nodded though Severus couldn't read his expression.

“That isn't any of your business,” Severus stated firmly, refusing to even think about what the pull he felt meant. The fact that the pull he felt was toward Harry was worrying him even more. The fact that he thought Harry was beautiful had nothing to do with it. The fact that Harry was a lot more mature, older and different than when Severus had last seen him also had nothing to do with it.

“You didn't feel that before you became a werewolf.”

“Potter!”

“Severus, I know, okay? I feel it too,” Harry replied gently, running a hand through his hair.

Severus raised an eyebrow then sighed. “I feel it too.”

Severus' eyes widened when he started to smell joy and a little... “What is that smell?”

“That would be attraction you're smelling,” Harry explained quietly, catching Severus' eyes.

“Attraction? You're...”

“Yes, I am,” Harry responded, standing up and going over to sit next to him instead of across from him.

“How could you be attracted to me?” Severus exclaimed. “I'm just the ugly worthless potions professor.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “You are not just... Who the hell told you that you were worthless and don't say Voldemort or Greyback?! You should know not to believe the words of those two.”

“I... Others...” Severus started.

Harry closed his eyes before looking straight at Severus. “They taunted you with those words while they were torturing you?”

“Yes and my father,” Severus gritted out.

“Your father?”

“He... wasn't... He didn't really like me,” Severus finished, shaking a little.

“Well, I'm not him, okay? I'm not a Death Eater also,” Harry remarked quietly, reaching out a hand to place it on Severus' cheek.

Severus sighed and leaned into the kiss that Harry had started. Their first kiss was a little awkward, more teeth than tongue but it still sparked something within him, feeling Harry's arms go around him. Severus groaned as Harry deepened it, wrapping his own arms around the other man.

“Severus?!”

Severus hurriedly jumped apart, pulling back and glancing to the stairs. Harry sighed and followed his gaze, staring at Draco expectantly with a bemused expression.

“What the fuck?”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Draco, language,” Severus spoke after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Harry snorted. Severus was trying to keep Draco from noticing the blush or the scent of embarrassment that had appeared. Though probably Draco couldn't very well tell that the scent that he was smelling was embarrassment in the first place.

Draco glared at him. “Potter?! What are you doing here? We all thought you were dead!”

“First off, I wasn't dead,” Harry replied, shrugging.

“I can see that,” Draco retorted, still standing in the doorway.

Harry was about to respond when Draco paled and hunched into himself, shoulders folding inward and feet buckling.

“Draco?” Harry said, standing up and walking over to stand before the younger Malfoy. “Is this...”

“Mr. Malfoy?” Severus questioned, standing up too and coming over. Draco bent inward even more, not meeting Harry's eyes at all.

“You're an alpha.”

“Yes,” Harry said, kneeling to be at eye level with Draco. The younger man was trembling and Harry could smell a lot of fear coming off of him. “Draco, I'm not going to hurt you. I am not Greyback.”

Draco finally looked up, eyes wide and skin pale. “I challenged you... Aren't--”

Harry winced, shook his head. “I would never hurt you. Greyback is clearly not sane, making his wolves kneel before him.”

Draco raised an eyebrow.

“Sane alphas do not order their pack members to actually do... this,” Harry said, gesturing to Draco's position. “Look at Severus. He's in my pack and he's not on the floor.”

“Not that he would ever actually do that,” Harry muttered, glancing at Severus with a fond smile.

“Wait, you're a werewolf?” Draco asked, staring at Severus with wide eyes.

“Draco, you do know that you can smell other werewolves?” Severus asked, glancing to Harry before returning his gaze to Draco. “Did your alpha teach you nothing?”

Draco flinched. “He's taught me nothing outside of always submitting to him. Where do you think I was during this month's full moon?”

Harry winced and Severus studied Draco. “Does your father know about this?”

Draco raised an eyebrow, gesturing to Harry.

Severus snorted. “Draco, as much as it pains me to say this, you can trust Harry.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, grinning a little.

Draco glanced between the two of them then turned to focus on Harry, standing up as he did.

“Where the fuck have you been then? And why are you so much older?”

“That is a long story,” Harry replied then shook his head. “Though on second thought, it's not that long of a story.”

“Well?” Draco asked, glaring at him expectantly.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can't wait to see the look on...” Draco trailed off, glanced at Harry. “Weasley's face will be so fun to watch.”

Harry rolled his eyes, marking an error on an essay that he had been grading as Draco was processing. Severus had gone back down to the dungeons to create a few potions during what was left of the weekend. Harry had caught a look on Severus' face that he hadn't quite been able to decipher when the man had departed.

“You can't tell them,” Harry remarked.

Draco stared at Harry, giving him a thorough look. “Did you really mean that I can stay in that room upstairs?”

“What do you think?”

“You hated me before we all thought you were dead,” Draco commented.

Harry snorted. “I didn't hate you.”

“Fine. You were... annoyed by me.”

Harry chuckled before explaining his thoughts.

“Regardless of what I thought before I disappeared, I'm still offering one of the rooms upstairs. You've been outed as a werewolf. I don't know what Slytherins think of werewolves but judging by what the general population thinks and what they thought of Remus back in third year... It might not be a good idea to stay in the dormitories,” Harry finished.

Draco nodded then raised an eyebrow. “Would you... Ah, fuck it. You probably wouldn't even consider it. I'll think about your offer.”

“What were you about to ask?”

“I... You've probably figured out that Greyback was the one who bit me,” Draco remarked quietly.

“Yeah. He was the one who bit me too,” Harry replied, hearing Remus and Sirius at the door. “He was also the one who bit your godfather. I assume... Did you want to become a werewolf?”

Draco stiffened, narrowed his eyes and glanced over at the door that led to the various rooms. “No.”

Harry nodded and sighed. “Did Voldemort order him to?”

Draco stared at him, eyes wide. “How did you know?”

“Same thing happened with Snape and I was bit during the last task of the tournament fourth year. I certainly didn't ask for it,” Harry explained.

“He... ordered Greyback to attack a lot of us,” Draco murmured, his fingers curling into claws briefly before relaxing.

“You're safe here. You do know that, right? As I said before, Hogwarts won't let another alpha into the castle. What were you about to ask?”

Draco stared at him, studying for a minute, before apparently finding what he wanted. “Can I join your pack?”

“Are you switching sides?” Harry asked, already knowing he was going to let Draco in but he wanted to know the answer.

“Yes,” Draco replied firmly. “The Dark-- He wanted me to do something and he had Greyback attack me and my family. I don't want to see him ever again.”

“Alright then. Yes, you can. Next full moon, come join us.”

“You're letting a Malfoy join the pack?”

Harry saw Draco flinch before he stood up. He reached out a hand to grasp Draco's shoulder and squeeze reassuringly before walking over to the door. “Sirius, stop before you're ahead here. How would you like it if you had Greyback for an alpha?”

Sirius recoiled a little and glanced at Remus, who had come in through the door behind him.

“I have no objections to him joining us,” Remus commented, slipping his hand into Sirius' and tugging the other man through the wolf door and up to their room. The house elves had just begun to bring their belongings into the castle an hour ago. The two of them had taken the bigger set of quarters in this section of the castle and Harry could already see that being out of that dusty, gloomy house at Grimmauld Place was making a difference for his godfather. Even though Harry had only been to that house once, he had felt the dark magic that had permeated the building. And Sirius had told him it had belonged to his family.

“Good. Now let me go see what's wrong with our potions master,” Harry said, looking over at Draco. “If you want to move into one of the rooms, let me know, okay?”

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Harry strode out of his room and down the hallway, feeling the castle's magic say hi to him. He grabbed a staircase and held on as it moved down to the dungeons. He passed some students playing with some of... He narrowed his eyes at the box that they younger students were holding. It said 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' on it and Harry snorted, causing everyone within hearing distance to stop and stare at him.

“Professor...”

“Don't tell Professor Snape you saw us,” an obviously first year Griffindor said. “Please.”

Harry chuckled then his eyes widened. “What makes you think that I would tell Professor Snape?”

“Well, you're dating him, aren't you?” A Ravenclaw asked, her blue eyes wide.

“Um...” Harry trailed off, shook his head. He glanced across the hallway to where a group of seventh year Slytherins were then looked back to the group in front of him. Harry wasn't exactly sure if Snape wanted the information that they were mates to get out, especially since Voldemort was still alive. “No, we are not. And I won't tell him about this, assuming you're not about to prank a professor.”

The first years sighed in relief and were about to go back to their games when Harry asked another question.

“Where did you guys get that if I may ask?”

The Hufflepuff boy turned back around. “In Diagon Alley. George and Fred Weasley started a joke shop last summer. It's even stayed open even with...”

“With Voldemort rising?” Harry finished, ignoring everyone's flinches at the name.

“Yeah.”

“Hmm...”

Harry strode off, heading to Severus' office. When Remus had been taken off the streets by Greyback and when Greyback had seemed to have no fear of reprisal, Harry had realized that he would need to speed up his plans. Greyback and Voldemort both needed to go and by now, Harry didn't particularly care whether they were killed or not. His wolf knew that Greyback needed to be killed. Bad alphas made for bad public relations and more people murdered.

Bad alphas also tended to not care for their packs or that more and more people got bit that didn't want it. Regardless of whether or not Greyback was being forced to bite the Death Eaters, it needed to stop.

Harry came to a stop outside Severus' office and took a breath and knocked. Maybe he would have to force a meeting with Greyback in the next few weeks. He was aware that the national meeting for alphas was not until next month and that felt too far away.

“Come in.”

Harry opened the door and stopped when he saw that Severus was pacing in his office. The stone door closed behind him and he walked over to stop within a few feet of the potion's master and waited. The other man's hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, which Harry hadn't seen before on him. It only made him look more attractive and Harry could smell that it was freshly washed. The man wasn't even wearing a robe; he only had on a shirt and loose pants which were probably easier for brewing. Granted, the shirt and the pants were both black.

“You are James Potter's son,” Severus finally said after a few minutes. “How can I be attracted to you? How? My wolf wants to lay at your feet. It wants to...”

Severus turned away, walking over to stand in front of one of the bookshelves. “I don't want to be attracted you.”

Harry sighed and hesitantly strode over to stand next to him, noting the way that the other man went rigid when he did. “We can't prevent ourselves from being attracted to people, you know. You're attracted to me. I think you're attractive. We can take this slow. We don't have to have sex right now. We don't even have to be a couple.”

“But don't werewolves die if their mates reject them?”

“No,” Harry replied, grinning a little. Severus was still tense, still nervous. Harry reached out an arm toward the other man and started to rub soothing circles on his back, hoping that it would help. “Those would be the veela. You have your magical creatures mixed up. Look, we haven't bonded yet. You can still go your own way if you're that disgusted by me.”

Severus finally started to relax, his wolf radiating happiness. It was all but going, _my alpha likes me! He really likes me!_ He shuddered, feeling the warmth flow from having his back rubbed. His mind slowed down, coming down from the utter panic he had felt while he had been pacing. Only one other person could do that to him, make him settle this way. Could make him feel safe enough to drop the mask. “You would still be my alpha? If we didn't bond?”

“Yes, of course. That wouldn't change,” Harry assured him, taking his hand away. Severus could feel the loss of the extra warmth, flexing his hands and remembering that night a few days ago when they had been claws. When the son of James Potter had coaxed him out of the dungeons and stayed with him each step of the way. “I'll be here if you need me.”

“What if...” Severus trailed off, turning to face Harry again.

Harry tilted his head and gestured for him to go on. His green eyes were soft but there was a hint of predator in them, a hint of the wolf underneath.

“Before Voldemort was like he is now,” Severus started. “I was seeing someone.”

“Was this someone a Death Eater?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Draco's father,” Severus said. “He...”

“He wore the same mask you did?”

Severus' eyes widened.

Harry smiled a little. “The Severus Snape I see now is not wearing a mask. The one that most of the students see? You wear a mask when you teach. When I saw Draco's father back in my second year, when he was around the school? He was wearing a mask. Maybe not the silver bone of a Death Eater mask but still... Do you know if Lucius had gotten bitten?”

“I think he did,” Severus replied. “I don't know what happened to him though.”

“If you had been seeing him, then was he like you?” Harry questioned.

“Like me?”

“Thinking twice about being a Death Eater?”

Severus nodded. “I think he was having some second thoughts. I'm sure that probably seeing his son bitten by Greyback definitely would have pushed him to think about changing sides. I know he loves Draco.”

“What about Narcissa then? Aren't they still married?” Harry asked, taking a step closer towards him.

“We had an agreement,” Severus remarked. “Narcissa was okay with it, as long as I didn't hurt him.”

Harry nodded. “I think Draco was worried about his father. Minerva had told me that she heard someone taunting Draco about his father. That was what caused him to shift in the middle of the castle.”

Severus winced. “I can't do anything about that. I can't go back to Voldemort.”

“But I can,” Harry stated idly, like he hadn't just said what he had just said. Like he hadn't just volunteered to go and talk with Voldemort. Like Voldemort was an ordinary, plain wizard and not the most powerful Dark Lord now.

“Potter, you can't.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Severus, hear me out, will you?”

Severus crossed his arms.

Harry sighed. “I need to stop Greyback and Voldemort anyway. I will put on a glamour. You know none of the students can see through my illusions.”

“Voldemort is not a student. He is a Dark Lord.”

“I know that,” Harry retorted, running a hand through his short black hair. “If Draco's father is in danger, then I need to do something about that.”

“This is Lucius Malfoy. He can probably take care of himself,” Severus commented.

“You said that he probably watched his son get bitten and attacked,” Harry said.

“I was... Greyback attacked me when I was in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters,” Severus offered, shuddering at the memory. He remembered the jeers and the near threats of assault from the other Death Eaters. Werewolves were seen as the lowest of the low of dark creatures and if Greyback hadn't been one of Voldemort's captains, every werewolf probably would have been kept as pets. Even by Death Eaters.

“Hey.”

“You're okay,” Harry whispered, now standing in front of him.

Hands came over to cradle his face, making him focus on Harry and not on his memories. He stared right into the other man's green eyes, feeling one hand go around his neck and start to run through the hairs at the nape of his neck. “You're okay. You're safe.”

Harry gave him a look then tentatively leaned forward into him and lightly pressed his lips to his. “You're at Hogwarts. You are never going back to Voldemort, ever. You have my word.”

Severus stared at him, his lips still tingling a little from where Harry had kissed him. His breathing evened out even as Harry pulled away.

“If you're still nervous,” Harry started, grinning a little. His eyes were bright with something, maybe... Severus started to grow a little wary of whatever the emotion in Harry's eyes were. He was only just beginning to get the hang of knowing what emotions he was smelling but he thought he could smell... mischief?

“Potter...”

“It's Harry. I'm your alpha, might as well be on a first name basis. Why don't we shift?”

Severus glared at him and Harry stared back.

“Are you joking?”

“No. It'll help you calm down, to be on four legs.”

“I only just recovered from being a wolf last night. You expect me to be able to shift now?”

Harry sighed. “If you had been a wolf a few minutes ago, your tail would be right between your legs. Besides, you're still shaking a little. And whether it's from the kiss just right now or not, it would still help.”

Severus continued to stare at Harry.

“Okay. Just stay here.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Harry teased, going to sit down on the one couch in Severus' quarters.

Severus rolled his eyes and kneeled on the floor, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. He shrugged out of his pants and shirt and put them aside.

“Think about your wolf. Let it out and remember to keep breathing while you shift. I'm right here.”

Harry watched as Severus slowly started to shift, bones began to shift and change. The man changed and shifted, fur growing and slowly but surely, a wolf sat in his place. Harry smiled and heard the harsh panting coming from the wolf's mouth.

“Severus?”

The black wolf whined, ears perked up toward Harry.

“Come here, little wolf.”

Harry patted the space next to him and watched as the wolf slowly stood up on shaky legs and jumped up onto the couch. The wolf stared at him, black eyes cautious. Harry nodded and the wolf came a little closer to him, curled up and placed its' head on Harry's lap. Harry slowly started to run his fingers through the wolf's fur, watching as the wolf yawned and eventually fell asleep.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione Granger followed all of the other students into the dungeon where potions was held. It was a week after classes had started and it was a chilly Monday afternoon so it was more than a little chilly down where Snape held his classes. She idly wondered what temperature the Slytherin common room was usually at, if it was this cool right now. But then again, the Slytherins never complained about being cold.

“Blimey!” Ron exclaimed, stopping just inside the classroom. They were several minutes early, having gone at Hermione's urging. He was just now beginning to regret going to Potion's class early but the sight that met them was not one that they were used to seeing. A few other Slytherins headed inside only to stop in the doorway and stare like they were doing. “I didn't think Snape had a friend!”

“Ron!” Hermione hissed out, still staring.

Snape was sitting at his desk, probably making a few finishing touches on the lecture for today. Professor Thomas was also there, sitting on the corner of the desk with his back to them. Snape was visibly annoyed, looking up at the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor with narrowed eyes. Professor Thomas, from what they could see, had reached out a hand to touch Snape's cheek lightly.

“Oh, I totally do not want to see this,” Ron muttered, accidentally raising his voice.

“Don't be rude!” Hermione retorted, as the Slytherins continued to stare for a minute then carefully backed out of the room. “Come on, let's wait outside!”

Ron was more than eager to leave the doorway, shuffling out, muttering something about obliviating his brain. Hermione was about to leave when Professor Thomas turned and looked at her, his brown eyes narrowed. Hermione gasped at his eyes. Thomas' eyes were glowing gold, like he was not human or he had put a glamour on them for some reason. She watched as he took a few deep breaths then his eyes relaxed. He grinned at her then turned back to look at Snape.

“Looks like you have a class,” Thomas remarked.

 

* * *

 

 

“Potter!” Severus muttered, putting his head in his hands like he was exasperated. Harry drew his hand away then sighed, hearing Hermione leave the room. She was already talking with Ron about Harry's eyes and he snorted, having already guessed that she would be curious about them. It had been his mistake but it hadn't been anything too big. She would probably just guess that he had put a glamour over them. “We were seen!”

“The Slytherins already know to keep quiet,” Harry said, sliding off of the desk. “I'll talk to my friends and it's not like we were kissing. You'll keep an eye on Draco for me? He hasn't given me an answer yet on whether or not he wants to move into one of the rooms that are connected to mine.”

“I will,” Severus replied before busying himself with preparations for class.

Harry stared at him briefly and was about to go when an arm tugged him back.

 

* * *

 

Severus stared up at Harry, who was peering down at him. His brown eyes were disconcerting and he realized that he missed seeing Harry's green eyes. He had watched Harry take care of Draco last night and yesterday afternoon, without any judgement and had also remembered Harry taking care of him with no hate or fear in his eyes. Even Dumbledore had looked upon him with judgement for the past several years though it had been subtle. “Harry?”

“Yes?” Harry whispered back, raising an eyebrow.

“Could we… try?” Severus asked tentatively.

“Hmm? Try what?”

“Oh, you're still as daft as I remember,” Severus muttered before standing up and lowering his lips onto Harry's. Harry sighed happily and returned the kiss, curling an arm around Severus' shoulders to pull him closer. Severus just was content to curl into Harry's space, curl nearer to his alpha. The fact that the kiss was wonderful was just an added bonus. By the time that they parted, due to a lack of oxygen, they were both breathing hard.

“I take offense to being called daft,” Harry muttered, as Severus leaned his forehead against his.

“Of course you would,” Severus mumbled quietly. “Now go on. Remember Dumbledore called a meeting tonight at your godfather's house.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember. Have a good class,” Harry said, grinning, before pulling apart. The headmaster had said something about the Order of the Phoenix, whatever that was, and it was the first meeting of the school year tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

“Master?”

Voldemort turned from his desk, to look at Fenrir Greyback. The other man was standing in the doorway of Voldemort's office, still halfway shifted into his wolf form. It was grotesque to look at as usual. Greyback had fur all over him, his eyes were yellow and his fingernails were halfway to being claws. If it wasn't for Voldemort's needs, he would have killed Greyback already. And if it wasn't for Greyback having a pack behind him.

“Yes? Why did you interrupt me?” Voldemort questioned.

Greyback strode in, followed by one of Voldemort's former Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy followed Greyback like he had been turned into a house elf and Voldemort smirked at him. The Malfoy patriarch flinched and lowered his head down, slowly, as to not irritate his neck which had a collar around it. It was a far cry from how Lucius had looked before Voldemort had enacted his plans. Now Draco's father was bruised and broken, handed over to Greyback for him to do with as he wished. Malfoy's blond hair had turned a dirty brown, clearly the result of not getting washed in a long time.

“I encountered a new alpha a few days ago,” Fenrir Greyback commented, his voice sounding a little strangled by having fangs in the way. “He took the traitorus werewolf godfather of Potter with him right after I had captured him.”

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. “And was he more powerful than you?”

“He turned his back on me,” Greyback said, narrowing his eyes. It was clear to Voldemort that Greyback wasn't used to being slighted or stood up to. And nor was Voldemort. “He was a few years younger than Snape and was clothed in nice, expensive robes. I have not seen him before.”

Voldemort stood up, after placing the book he was reading down on his desk. Malfoy's skin went pale and he bared his neck, clearly having been taught how to properly react to his superiors. “Greyback, what did you do to the traitor I gave you?”

Fenrir grinned a wolflike grin and turned to look at the man behind him. “I forced a mate bond on him. Now he belongs to me.”

“Now what do I tell his wife?” Voldemort remarked idly, taking a few steps out from around the desk. “Narcissa would so love to see him.”

Malfoy didn't even react to Voldemort's sentence aside from a slight shudder.

“You keeping her in your dungeons?” Fenrir asked.

“Yes.”

“What do I do about the alpha?” Greyback asked, reaching out a hand to grasp Malfoy's shoulder. Voldemort watched as Draco's father shuddered and attempted to take a step back only for him to double over with pain.

“Invite him over for dinner,” Voldemort replied, watching the two men in front of him uncaringly. “See if he wants to join me as an ally.”

“I don't even know who he is,” Greyback said, flicking his wand at Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy stood back up, breathing hard and his skin pale. “But I will find out.”

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry stepped through the floo in his quarters, right after Snape had gone. He landed back in Grimmauld Place and quickly replaced his glamours when he heard the older Weasley's in the house. He followed the noise to where everyone had congregated, to the dining room. He could already smell Mrs Weasley's wonderful cooking and he smiled.

Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table and Sirius and Remus were sitting next to each other by the headmaster. Arthur was sitting across from Harry's godfather and Harry didn't recognize the woman sitting a few seats down from Arthur but he did recognize Mad Eye Moody, or at least who he assumed to be the real one. He also recognized Bill and Charlie and Fleur too was there. There was also someone that he vaguely recognized and he turned to look questioningly at Severus.

The other man turned at Harry's gesture and Severus' eyes narrowed in recognition. “That is Kingsley Shacklebolt, an auror.”

“Professor Thomas, I didn't expect to see you here.”

Molly came into the room and stared at him, more than a little confused. “Dumbledore, did you invite him?”

“Yes, he is here as an expert,” Dumbledore confirmed. “He is working on one of our problems.”

Sirius winked at him, knowing who he was even under the glamour. Remus of course already could tell it was him due to his sense of smell. Severus finally came into the room, dressed in his school robes and smelling like he had just been brewing before they had come here. Molly gestured him to a seat and the potions professor wisely sat down before Molly started to verbally scold him.

“Which problem?” Arthur asked, turning around in his seat to look at Harry. “You are the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, right?”

“Yes,” Harry remarked, walking over to sit next to Severus. “I'm working on the werewolf problem and the Voldemort problem.”

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes when he used the dark lord's name. Harry rolled his eyes and heard Severus snort.

“The werewolf problem?” Molly gasped, eyes widening. “Are you sure you're up for that?”

“The last person we sent to liaise with Greyback was killed,” Arthur remarked, sighing.

“Was the last person you sent a werewolf?” Harry asked idly as a house elf started to bring in food. “It is highly likely that Greyback wouldn't allow a human to move into their territory, let alone talk with them.”

“No,” Mad Eye Moody said. “A member of the Auror team was sent to talk with the werewolves. He only came back in a body bag, with slashes and cuts strewn throughout his body.”

“I am sorry about that but another werewolf is probably the best bet to liaising with Greyback,” Harry replied as everyone settled in to eat. “And sending Remus is not okay also.”

“Why?” Mad Eye Moody asked, eyes narrowing. His fake eye was staring right at Harry, like it could see that he was a werewolf too.

“Greyback would probably eat me alive,” Remus explained wearily. “I'm a traitor to him. He already tried to take me to Voldemort a few days ago but Professor Thomas intervened.”

“We owe you thanks then,” Molly said, nodding at Harry.

“Are you implying that you are a werewolf too?” the unknown woman sitting next to Moody asked.

“Uh, yes.” Harry looked around the room, noting everyone's reactions. They were mostly calm, taking what Harry had said in stride. No one paled or pushed their chair away from the table. They only just continued to eat.“Who are you?”

“Oh, I'm Tonks,” the woman replied, her hair changing from its' black to a light brown color, mirroring his own glamoured hair.

“Nymphadora Tonks,” Sirius added. “She's my cousin.”

“Don't call me Nymphadora,” Tonks said, glaring at Sirius then at Harry, who shrugged.

“Alright, duly noted.”

“What do you plan on doing?” Mad Eye Moody asked. “You said you had some ideas for our Voldemort problem? Dumbledore says that only Harry Potter can kill him and you're not him.”

Harry glanced next to him to where Severus was then he looked to Dumbledore, who nodded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When everyone was looking at him, he spoke. “What you are about to learn cannot leave this room. It is for the utmost security.”

Everyone nodded or uttered their aggreement.

“Well, seeing as I actually kind of am Harry Potter...”

Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Charlie, Fleur, Bill, and Kingsley's eyes widened. Harry dropped his glamours with a flick of his wrist and heard everyone gasp. Molly turned to look at Remus and Sirius and glared at them.

“You two knew and didn't tell us?” Molly exclaimed.

“He's my godson,” Sirius replied, paling at the prospect at being the brunt of Molly Weasley's scolding. “He asked us to keep his presence a secret and what with him being 36, we said yes.”

“Young man, did you take an aging potion?” Kingsley Shacklebolt asked.

“No,” Harry remarked, raising an eyebrow. “I went… somewhere for a few years and in that place, time moved quicker. Dumbledore can properly explain it to you guys but I really am 36. No aging potion was needed or taken, I swear.”

“Oh, we missed all of your birthdays and Christmas'!” Molly exclaimed, wincing.

Harry snorted. “I appreciate that but you can give me presents for my upcoming birthday?”

Molly nodded.

“Alright, so what is your plan for Voldemort?” Mad Eye Moody finally asked, bringing Harry's attention to him.

“I am going to take Greyback's place,” Harry started, being vague on purpose. He didn't really want to fill people in on his plan since it included killing Greyback. Though he guessed that Moody would understand but talking about it in front of Arthur and Molly didn't appeal to him. “And then go from there.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

“So Harry Potter has come back,” Voldemort spoke, narrowing his red eyes at a tied up Mundungus Fletcher. His Death Eaters had caught the wizard as he was walking down Knockturn Alley a few days ago. Knockturn Alley had been deserted in the area that Mundungus had been in but he had been near the entrance to Diagon Alley, which was casually patrolled by his minions and Snatchers. “I had just been about to take over the Ministry. Well...”

Greyback stood in front of a group of Snatchers and other Death Eaters stood next to him. “My lord, I might be able to make him submit to me. You did order me to bite him two years ago.”

Voldemort nodded, pulling his wand out of his pocket and rolled it between his fingers. “So I did. Very well, call him. If he comes, make him yours and bring him to me. This makes me wonder why you didn't do this to that boy you bit several years ago when before I killed the Potters. Lupin, I believe his name was?”

Greyback paled and some of his wolfish features faded. “My lord, I--”

“Crucio!”

Greyback howled, his voice coming out strangled due to the fangs in the way. He fell to the stone floor and writhed, his body shaking and trembling.

“You shall succeed with Potter or you will be killed and replaced. Do I make myself clear?”

Voldemort canceled the curse to allow Greyback to nod before Fenrir slunk back to hide within the crowd. “I want Potter brought to me alive! Spread the word that he is back and get ready for our takeover!”

Several lower rank Death Eaters who had been bitten by Greyback earlier last year were on four legs at the meeting and howled. And Greyback's pack was spread out behind everyone, the lowest of the low. Some were on two legs while others were on four legs. One Isabella Wright, nine years old, stared up at the all the black robed men. She had been bitten two months ago while she had been walking to school. She had been a muggle that Greyback had taken a liking to.

The wolf inside her quivered, invisible tail tucked between her legs but she had lashed out at the first person to even attempt to rape her. The people next to her all huddled together, whether they were wizards or witches or had been muggles before this, they all shared something in common now. They had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback on the orders of Voldemort or had been in the previous alpha's pack when Greyback had taken over.

 

* * *

 

 

As he was watching Draco move into one of the bedrooms in the pack apartments in Hogwarts, Harry heard a call. He stilled and looked around the room before going down the stairs to the common room that they all shared. No one was around except for Sirius and Remus and Severus who were bickering and they didn't look like they had called him.

“Remus?”

“Hmm? Harry?” Remus said, glancing up to his alpha. Sirius and Severus looked up too, with Sirius taking the opportunity to poke Severus in the ribs. A growl came from Severus' throat and the professor started, his eyes widening, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Sirius, really?” Harry muttered, rubbing his temples. He heard his name again and once again, he saw no one. But his wolf growled in his mind. If Harry had been in wolf form now, the fur on his neck would be standing up and his ears would be pinned.

Sirius snorted and shuffled away from Severus and looking up at Harry with innocent eyes.

“Were you ever… called?”

“What do you mean 'called'?” Remus asked, exchanging a look with Severus.

“I keep hearing my name and I feel like I want to leave Hogwarts,” Harry explained, digging his feet into the rug on the floor. “It's sounds like...”

“Greyback.”

“Greyback? What's going on?” Severus questioned, looking up at Harry. His eyes were narrowed and his face had gone pale.

“I'm getting called,” Harry said, turning to look up at where Draco was. “Mentally, I mean.”

“'Called'?”

Harry turned and walked over to his desk and pulled out a spare piece of parchment. He scribbled down a note then tucked it into his pocket to send with an owl later. “I think it is past time I meet with Greyback as myself, don't you think?”

“Harry, this is Fenrir Greyback we're talking about. He's damn near feral,” Remus tried. “He's got more than a few Death Eaters backing him too.”

“Not if I challenge him.”

Sirius, Remus and Severus all stared at him, stunned and disbelieving. Their eyes were wide

“Look, he'll know if I won't answer his call,” Harry said. “And I won't answer. I'm an alpha in my own right. I can resist it but I've been planning on challenging Greyback anyway. He's not fit to be alpha of any pack. Besides, if I challenge him and win, Voldemort will have one less supporter. If I challenge him, pack law means he can't have anyone else help him.”

“'Pack law'?” Remus repeated.

“Yeah,” Harry said, looking at Remus. “Werewolves have pack laws that apply to all packs, not just the ones in England. There's a few rules but most of them will work out in my favor.”

“Potter, I feel obliged to tell you that this is a bad idea,” Severus remarked. “And mostly because we only just started 'dating' or whatever the young people call it now.”

Harry snorted and called for Fawkes mentally and the bird appeared in a flash of fire. Fawkes hovered in the air and trilled questioningly. Sirius' eyes widened at Severus' remark and Harry's godfather stared between Severus and Harry with wide eyes.

“Snape, if you're telling the truth, you better not hurt my godson.”

Remus rolled his eyes and leaned into Sirius. “Padfoot, he's telling the truth. They have each other's scents on themselves.”

Sirius' eyes widened even more and his mouth dropped open.

Severus smirked at him.

“If you could take this letter to Fenrir Greyback, I would appreciate it,” Harry whispered, pulling the letter out of his pocket and handing it to Fawkes.

<Harry, what are you doing?>

Harry peered at Fawkes and raised an eyebrow. “I'm challenging Greyback. It's long since time that someone kill him.”

Fawkes stared at him then took the letter in his claws and vanished.

“Pup, if you're really intent on doing this,” Sirius spoke. “At least, take us with you.”

“Sirius,” Harry started then glanced out of one of the windows in the room. The skies were cloudy and it was more than a little blustery out. He could see the Whomping Willow whack at a bird that was attempting to land on one of its branches but the bird was wily, continuously moving enough so that no branch could touch it. He could hear Draco moving around up in his room but it was rather quiet up there, like Draco was trying on purpose to be quiet, to be able to listen to their conversation. “Malfoy, I know you're listening up there. Do you have anything to add?”

Sirius, Remus, and Severus all stared at him then looked up to their quarters as they all heard a few books fall down. Draco appeared a minute or two later, pale and wide eyed. He stopped in front of them and stared at the group then at Harry, unconsciously baring his neck a little.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco then nodded for him to go ahead and say what he was going to say.

“My father is with Greyback,” Draco muttered, glaring at Harry. Though his glare wasn't as bad as Harry had faced before fourth year, maybe because Draco was worried about upsetting an alpha. “He hasn't let me see him in months and the Dark Lord hasn't let me see my mother in longer. If you think you can challenge Greyback and win, do it. I also want to join your pack.”

Silence entered the room. Harry stared at Draco then nodded. “There's no formal thing I need to do to accept you other than invite you to join us at the next full moon.”

Fawkes appeared a moment later with the same piece of parchment that Harry had given him. The phoenix handed it to him then vanished.

Harry flipped the letter up and read Greyback's reply. Severus got up and walked over to read over his shoulder. The words on the parchment were few in number but they were very hard to read.

_Good. Meet me at my manor tomorrow evening at 7pm._

“Trap.”

Harry rolled his eyes and turned around. “Of course it's a trap. Greyback most certainly wouldn't follow pack law however his pack? They just might.”

“I'll come with you,” Remus spoke, standing up. “You're the son of my best friend. I can't just let you walk into Voldemort's lair without coming with you.”

“Hey, I thought I was your best friend!” Sirius exclaimed, glaring at Remus.

“You're my boyfriend, Sirius,” Remus replied with fond exasperation.

“Well, that settles that. I'll attend Hermione's training session then go challenge Greyback,” Harry remarked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created a facebook page for readers of my stories to ask questions, leave comments, anything like that. I will also be putting polls for pairings eventually on there too so feel free to like the page. And I will try my best to post updates on stories too.
> 
> Link here: https://www.facebook.com/molmcmahon/


	14. Chapter 14

Harry stepped through the door of the classroom, hearing all the activity in the room go silent at his entrance. Every student turned around, lowered their wands and stared at him. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna blinked then Hermione grinned, walking over to him and gesturing to the students. Harry could see Fred and George, quite of a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and only a few Slytherins. Theodore Nott was in the classroom, along with Blaise but no one else. And there was a lot of Gryffindors. Seamus and Dean, Katie Bell…

“Professor Thomas, thanks for coming,” Hermione spoke.

Harry nodded, feeling odd for not outing himself to his friends, but they would probably think the age difference a little odd. Not to mention who he was dating. “I have somewhere to be in an hour but I can look over your spellwork and correct it, if need be.”

“We’re glad you could make it anyway,” Hermione said. “Not everyone wanted a professor here but we need a teacher who knows defense.”

“I have some experience,” Harry confirmed. “Did you get permission to use this classroom?”

“Yes, at the beginning of the year, we asked Professor McGonagall,” Neville said.

“Okay… What have you guys been working on?” Harry questioned, walking over to stand in the middle of the classroom.

“We’ve been trying to get a corporal patronus,” Seamus tentatively said. “But it’s hard.”

Blaise and Theodore nodded.

“The others want to know how to cast one too,” Blaise spoke.

“Alright, I can help with that. Patronuses are hard to cast, especially corporeal ones,” Harry explained, drawing his wand.

“Your panther in class was amazing!” Hermione exclaimed. “I’ve never seen one like that.”

  


* * *

 

 

“Good everyone. Good,” Harry said, nodding at his friends and looking up at the clock. It was 6:45pm, 15 minutes from his appointment with Greyback. He had eaten dinner with the members of his pack, Draco, Sirius, Remus and Severus, before coming to this tutoring session so he wouldn’t be hungry in between meetings. Being hungry often brought his wolf to the surface in a more noticeable way and when he was really hungry, it was hard to dampen down the urge to shift and go hunt. “Does anyone have any questions?”

“Is it possible for someone to cast a fake patronus?” Hermione questioned, looking at him. He blinked and raised an eyebrow. Ron and Neville both looked at Hermione questioningly before looking to him too.

“Fake?”

“If someone wanted to pretend to be someone else.”

“I suppose it is possible in theory,” Harry answered, running a hand through his hair. He had tied it back though it wasn’t long enough to reach his lower back yet. He wondered if Hermione guessed that it was him underneath his glamour. If someone were to guess, it would probably be her. She was looking at him strangely, like she was more than a little suspicious at something he had done or said. “It would be really difficult and energy consuming though.”

“Hmm.”

Harry dipped his head in a nod. “I will see you guys next week then?”

“Yes. I really appreciated having you here,” Blaise remarked from the corner. Theo narrowed his eyes at Blaise’s expression. Maybe Blaise had told someone else about having to go get him at Severus’ urging the night of the full moon. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if Blaise had told Theo or Draco. The Slytherins were surprisingly protective over one another.

“Good. I’m glad I could be of help.”

  


* * *

 

 

“Harry, are you sure you want to do this?” Severus asked as he watched his… mate pace around the small room. It would take him a while to get used to thinking that Harry was his alpha, much less his mate. He had never had someone that took care of him like Harry had, in a romantic way. “It is a most likely a trap.”

“We need to take out Greyback,” Harry replied, coming to a stop in front of him and reached out to draw him into a heated kiss. Severus groaned and leaned into the other man, feeling the warmth of the man soak into him, parting his lips for Harry. Harry took full advantage, licking into his mouth and tightening his arms around him. Severus whined at the contact, feeling Harry’s arms wrap around him, feeling the warmth from the other man invade his body. “He’s an inferior alpha and he’s breaking the rules.”

Severus started as Harry slowly backed him up, walking him back against the wall. Sweat rolled down his back as Harry leaned in to kiss him again, turning into little biting nips as one of Harry’s arms found its way under his shirt. Severus whimpered low in his throat, tried to buck into Harry only to be pinned against the wall. His cock was already hard, almost aching with it. His heart pounded so loudly all the other noises around them were drowned out. He peered into Harry’s eyes, trying to ascertain whether the man was not in control of himself.

Harry’s eyes narrowed as he returned the stare, pulling away. Severus’ feet moved of what seemed like their own accord towards Harry and he had to stop himself from moving into Harry’s arms again. “Severus, do you really think I’m not in control of myself?”

“It is possible.”

“Look into my eyes. Do you see any hint of predator or golden flecks?”

Severus blinked and looked into Harry’s eyes, as the other man crossed his arms. He could see that his alpha was hard too, breathing heavily just like he was. But it looked like Harry wasn’t as affected by this. Or maybe that was just his distrust with people talking. “No. I just see green.”

Harry nodded. “Right. Did you not want to continue?”

Severus’ eyes widened.

“You think I’m about to prank you or violate you?”

“No! Or well…”

“We can take this as slow or as fast as you want,” Harry spoke, glancing at the clock behind them. “But I will need to go in fifteen minutes. Meeting with Fenrir, you know.”

“I want this,” Severus whispered, knowing that Harry would hear him. “I do. You are the first person in a long time to want me.”

Harry grinned, stepped forward once more and tugged him in for a hot kiss, one of his arms making its way under his shirt again and trailing downward. Severus whined, wrapping his shaky arms around Harry, leaning into trace a finger over the famous scar on his forehead. Harry looked at him, his green eyes intense, as his hand continued downward, sliding into his leggings and finding his cock.

Severus gasped as Harry’s hand moved lightly over him, feather light touches that sent him over the edge, almost coming.

“My mate,” Harry whispered into his ear, finally firmly placing his hand over his cock. “You’re beautiful like this.”

Severus moaned and raced over the edge, sparks of pleasure racing throughout his body. He slumped into Harry’s arms, the other man holding him up just fine as he stroked Severus through his release.

  


* * *

 

 

“Alright, the meeting will probably be tense,” Remus remarked, drawing his coat on and watching as Harry paced in the street. It was dark, many hours since the sun had gone down and only the moon and stars shone down on them now. The muggle street lights had long since been destroyed by ‘crazed’ animals. “Harry.”

“What?”

Harry stopped and crossed his arms, his hands almost turning to fists, to claws. Remus didn’t know what was going through Harry’s mind right now but he could smell the tension, the wildness that was barely kept at heel. There was also the faint smell of come and Remus tried to ignore that, instead focusing on the meeting tonight.

“You’re planning on killing him, aren’t you?”

“If I have to, yes,” Harry answered, his eyes narrowing. “I don’t want him there when I finally kill Voldemort and that time is soon in coming. I don’t want him infecting anyone else, especially kids like you.”

Remus stared at him then nodded. “I’m with you then. Just don’t make me kill anyone.”

Harry grinned slightly though it was strained. “Of course not. I’m not Voldemort. I wouldn’t make people do my own dirty work.”

“I’m not saying killing Fenrir is dirty work, Harry. I’m just saying be careful. I might not be able to have your back.”

“I’m aware of that. Just stay close, okay?”

  


* * *

 

 

Harry strode through the door of Greyback’s mansion, taking in all the foreign scents around him. Remus strode in behind him, his fingers tight on his wand as they moved. Wolves, both on two feet and on four feet all stopped what they were doing and watched them as they walked into the entry hall and into the meeting room.

It probably doubled as a pack meeting room since it looked to be as big as a ballroom, filled with men and women. There were a few children too and Harry’s heart stopped in his chest, taking a few seconds to start again. He restrained a growl, judging the one girl and one boy to be younger than 10. Harry could hear Remus’ heart stop too, since he had been bitten at a young age.

Harry looked around the room, seeing the various men and women of Fenrir’s pack. There were roughly twenty of them, of various ages and various states of undress.  They all looked thin, bruised. Some had visible bones that had not been healed correctly while others had… He growled this time, letting loose his alpha power at the sight before him. Three men and two women had collars on them. Harry guessed that the collars were either restricting their magic or restricting their shift. Both of which were lethal.

“Harry?”

He turned to see Remus baring his neck behind him and then looked around him. Every single man and women were baring their necks to him, avoiding looking him in the eyes. Some were even kneeling, their heads touching the floor.

“Potter?”

Harry turned at the vaguely familiar voice and pulled his magic and alpha instincts in, facing Greyback and the two Death Eaters that were coming down the stairs to his right.

“You’re the alpha?”

“What? What were you expecting me to be? An omega? A beta? Someone who just follows orders?”

Greyback growled, all halfway shifted. Wolf vocal cords added to human to create an eerie growl and the younger ones around them kneeled, fear scent coming off of them in waves. The older wolves frowned, narrowing their eyes.

“I expected you to follow my orders. I bit you. You’re mine.”

“Right… And I would just come in like a lamb to slaughter? I think not.”

The two Death Eaters behind Greyback drew their wands but just as one was about to hold it to their mark, they were blown backwards. Greyback growled again, drawing his wand and searching for the culprit.

“Let him say what he will,” one of the older men spoke, coming forward. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, kind eyes. “Harry James Potter. I did not know you changed species.”

“It was a few years ago,” Harry offered, holding out his hand. “And you would be…”

“Eric. I’m nominally his second in command.”

Harry dipped his head in a nod, shook the guy’s hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m here to challenge your alpha.”

All at once everyone around them began to whisper, muttering amongst themselves.

“You can’t challenge me. I’m your-”

Harry glared at Greyback. “Pack law allows anyone to challenge their alpha, regardless of their status. I’m an alpha in my own right, Greyback. You have failed your own pack. They’re all thin, bruised and you know what? Some of them may not even like Voldemort.”

The older men and women around them flinched at the name.

“And you would do better?” Greyback snarled, just as the two death eaters got back up.

Harry drew his wand to stun them again when Remus got there first, summoning their wands and tying them up all in a minute.

“I would,” Harry replied steadily. “I already have three pack members and none of them are thin or injured. None of them are scared of me. I didn’t even ask them to support me against Voldemort. Even Draco Malfoy joined my pack.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a fair few of Greyback’s pack whispering and he caught the name Malfoy amongst two of them. Maybe some of the older ones were thinking about joining him, that having one of the Malfoys made him legit. He grinned slightly but kept his attention on Greyback.

Greyback stilled then barked out a laugh. “That pup! I have his father in my bedroom, all laid out for me like a good mate. He’s beautiful when I’m holding him down and fucking him to force a mate bond on him. How’s his son?”

Harry tried but failed to hold in a growl, his wolf angry at the idea that someone would force a mate bond on someone. Another part of him recognized that since Greyback said he had Lucius here, he had probably bitten Draco’s father. Greyback didn’t seem like the type to have a human here, not when he could force someone under his control by biting them.

“His son is fine though I would not know about forcing a mate bond on him,” Harry remarked idly, holding in the shift by sheer will now. The instinct to tear, to rip into Greyback would have been overwhelming a few years ago but now he could hold himself back. “Is there a place that we can settle this like wolves? You wouldn’t even have to shift, now would you, looking like that?”

Greyback growled and took a step towards him.

Eric got between them, looking pointedly at Greyback.

“Follow me.”

Harry glanced apologetically towards Remus, who nodded tightly.

Harry followed Greyback out, falling into step with Eric.

  


* * *

 

 

Remus stepped out into the cold air, watching as Harry started to shed his clothes, first his shirt and jeans then his socks as they made it to a section of land behind Greyback’s mansion that looked ripped up. The grass behind the mansion could hardly be called grass it was so torn up and run over. Remus could also smell old blood and fear and there were hints of sex too but he couldn’t tell whether it was consensual or not.

Greyback stopped in the center of the area that was framed by thick trees and knelt down, already halfway shifted. Greyback’s pack all followed them out, spreading out between the trees and turning their gazes towards Harry and Fenrir.

Harry groaned, kneeling down as fur sprouted on his bare back. Remus could see lots of scratches on Harry’s skin but they were soon swallowed up by fur and claws. Having his alpha so close by and shifting made it hard for him to stay human but he did it, thinking about Sirius and his friends. Thinking about things that he could only do if he stayed on two legs.

He could also feel some of Greyback’s pack shifting shape too, feeling the energy in the air and following it, going with the flow.

It took Harry several minutes but afterwards, Harry was no longer human but wolf. And just a few inches bigger than Greyback, the alpha wolf towering over what seemed like the emaciated, mangy Greyback. Remus grinned as the Harry wolf let loose a howl, loud and challenging. Greyback growled and charged immediately and Remus was about yell a warning when Harry charged, growling lowly.

The two wolves collided with a hard, loud thump, the squeal of already spilled blood letting Remus know that one of them had already gotten hurt. Greyback was growling loudly but Harry… wasn’t making a sound, quiet, menace in his glowing green eyes.

Claws and teeth went at it, with another yelp, this time from Harry as Remus felt pain come down the pack bond. The two wolves circled one another and Greyback howled before charging, right as Harry stopped. Remus’ eyes widened as Harry stayed still, letting Greyback get within a few inches of him then took off like a lightning bolt, bypassing Greyback and swiping his claws at him.

Greyback yelped loudly, fast coming to a stop, blood spilling out from his side. Remus watched as Greyback started to whimper but then got up to charge again, seemingly ignoring the pain. Harry blinked, growled for the first time and then charged, galloping towards the other wolf and jumping right at the last minute.

The two wolves looked like blurs with how fast they were moving and when the dust cleared, Greyback was on the ground, on his side with Harry standing over him with a paw on his neck.

The werewolves on four feet growled around them, yipping almost as if in excitement. Greyback howled again, this time strangled, as Harry pushed down with his paw, claws and fangs bloody. Remus stared, transfixed, as a loud crack sounded in the air and then silence.

There were no sounds in the area for quite a few minutes then the lone alpha howled, throwing up his head to the moon and to the night sky. Greyback- no- Harry’s new pack members on four feet joined in, howling together to create an eerie song.  



	15. Chapter 15

_ Wolf stared at all of the other pack mates, his new pack. Some were on two legs while others had shifted during the battle. Wolf looked at each of them, daring them to comment on the change in leadership but when he met each of their eyes, they bowed their heads in deference. The human half of him whispered to the wolf, saying something about letting him take control now, now that the danger was over and the threat was gone. _

_ Wolf argued with the human that he shared a body with, growling. They shouldn’t shift until every wolf here had bared their throats. The human said that Greyback was dead, the threat was done. Wolf sniffed the air, throwing up his head and sat down on his haunches, knowing that the human was probably right. Wolf couldn’t heal the wounds of the injured ones nor could he tend to the mate of the former alpha. _

_ The silver haired one… He could smell his pain from here, even outside the house. Wolf could also smell something else, something underneath the pain... So he surrendered control of their body, shifted back to two legs.  _

 

* * *

 

 

Harry surveyed his new pack members, looking over at Remus. Remus was looking at him, his brown eyes wide. “Remus, mind going to get Severus and Poppy? We’re going to need them.”

Remus nodded, disapparated.

“Alright,” Harry started, looking at the wolves that were on four feet. They returned his look, their ears perked up, listening. “Those on four legs, you can either shift back, go hunt or go sleep off the shift. Your choice. Those on two, come introduce yourself to me sometime throughout the night tonight. Those who have collars on, come with me. We’ll get them off.”

“We will go cook,” Eric remarked, his blue eyes going soft with relief. “The children will be hungry by now.”

“He didn’t feed them before?” Harry asked, as he watched two of the wolves that were on four legs shift back to be two women. The rest of the wolves on four legs loped off, howling as they went into the forest behind the property. 

“No. Greyback never remembered to feed the children,” Eric spoke. “Are we staying here?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking up at the mansion behind them. “No. It stinks of pain and hurt, of fear. I’ll use the Potter mansion for a pack meeting place and a place to host full moon parties at. I really feel like demolishing this mansion but that will come later. Come on.”

Harry led the way back into the mansion, keeping his breathing shallow to try to not inhale the emotions around him. The two children stood frozen before the couch, their eyes wide with fear. They both stunk of pain and fear though the boy’s fear was far more than the girl’s. The girl though… Her green eyes focused on him. Harry walked over to them and knelt two feet away. “Hey, you two. What are your names?”

“I’m Isabella.” The girl whispered, pushing some auburn hair off her face. “I’m nine years old.”

Harry nodded. “Nice to meet you, Isabella. Is your family here with you?”

“No. Greyback killed them. Are you the man that Voldemort talked of?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, his heart clenching in his chest. “He brought you with him when he went to Voldemort?”

“Yeah,” the boy finally said. “I’m Michael. I’m eight.”

“Nice to meet you too, Michael. Your family?”

“My mother’s here,” Michael said, gesturing to one of the women that had followed Harry in. “She hasn’t shifted since two months ago.”

Harry stood up, glanced to where Michael pointed. He walked up to the woman, noting the collar around her neck, and held out a hand. “I’m Harry and you would be…”

“Emily.” The woman shook his hand, looked him over. “Can you really get these off? They’re restricting us from shifting. Greyback said it was one of Voldemort’s experiments.”

“Who put them on you? Greyback or Voldemort?”

“Voldemort. He spoke in kind of a hissing language that I’ve never heard before.”

“Oh. You’re a muggle?”

Emily nodded, looking at him like she expected him to belittle her for being one of the non-magic folk. “Michael is a muggle-born. My girlfriend… carried him but she’s… She’s in Voldemort’s dungeons.”

Harry grimaced. “That is on my to do list. Anyhow, I can very easily get those off. Hold still.”

Emily froze and Harry spoke the word in parseltongue to unlock the collar, reaching over to grab some of it. The large piece of metal cracked, opening up and fell into Harry’s waiting hand. Emily’s eyes widened then she grinned, stretching out her body, shifted form, ending up on four legs. Emily’s wolf was a light brown one, her coat not as shiny or well looked after as Remus’ or Severus’, but Harry didn’t see any permanent damage. The she wolf threw up her head and howled triumphantly then loped towards the children, tail wagging.

Harry grinned and one by one, attended to each collar. There were only four people, including Emily, that wore the collars and by the time that he was done, Remus had arrived with Severus and Poppy. Poppy took one look at the various werewolves in the house and muttered a very nasty curse under her breath.

“You know we can all hear you,” Harry said, grinning a little.

Madam Pomfrey glared at him then began to tend to the various injuries. There weren’t any that were fatal or any urgent ones, as they were just broken bones that hadn’t healed right. Werewolf healing was fast enough that if someone lived through the initial wound, they would live.

“Severus…” Harry trailed off, smelling the beginnings of a feast coming from the kitchen. He could hear howling in the distance, victorious howling that spoke of a good hunt. He envied those wolves but for now, he had Severus’ best friend to tend to. “Lucius is up there.”

Severus nodded, his eyes flashing in worry. “I can smell him. He smells…”

“Not good,” Harry finished, walking over to the stairs. “Let me go see-”

“He smells like mate.”

Harry stopped, stared at Severus, took in a deeper breath, filtering the scents. “You might be smelling what was Lucius’ forced bond to Greyback. Though that would have vanished with Greyback’s death. I don’t…”

“Wait. There.” Harry finally zeroed in on one scent, something akin to what he smelled from Severus. _Mate._ The wolf that shared his body howled in triumph, at finally having found his other mate. The need to run with both his mates surged through him, getting to run on four legs, maybe even hunt sounded wonderful. But the human side took precedence. The need to finally kill Voldemort rose up to number one on his list of things to do. Both wolf and human agreed on that. “Huh.”

Severus’ eyes widened. “You have two mates?”

“Seems you do too,” Harry offered, shrugging. “Severus, if you’re worried about something…”

Severus took a step closer to him, looking at him intently before shaking his head. “No. I am… surprisingly not worried. You and Lucius are my mates.”

“If you vouch for him, I’m not opposed to taking him as a mate.”

“I will vouch for him.”

“Alright then.”

Harry led the way up the stairs, making sure that Poppy and Remus had everything tended to downstairs before walking up. The smell of pain, of fear rose from the bedroom that was furthest from the stairs so they walked down the hall. Harry hesitated before opening the door, stopping in the doorway. He was glad that he had not eaten recently for the sight that met them was awful. 

Lucius was bound to the bed, collared, unconscious and naked. Severus inhaled sharply, freezing.

Harry shivered even though it wasn’t cold at all and headed over to the bed, drawing his wand. “He smells more wild than the others did.”

“He might have been collared earlier than them,” Severus remarked quietly, his face gone pale and Harry could tell that he was trying to breath shallowly. “First… experiment, perhaps.”

Harry looked down at his second mate, seeing his tangled silver hair and bruised body. “You had best get Poppy up here. Or… hold on.”

He whispered an unlocking charm and the chains holding Lucius sprang apart. Severus walked over to the other side of the bed, banished the chains and sat on the edge of the mattress. Harry tentatively joined him, sitting on the other side and looking down at the man who had attempted to kill him in his second year. 

Lucius looked a lot less intimidating now that he was collared and bruised. Harry inhaled sharply through his mouth and then reached down, sweeping Lucius’ hair back to get a hold of the collar. 

“He might shift right after you remove that,” Severus spoke, examining the metal. “The others shifted.”

Harry stared but nodded. “Is his wand around here somewhere or…”

Severus turned to look at the dresser next to the bed, pulling out the top drawer, grimaced and pulled out the second drawer. Harry watched as Severus pulled out Malfoy’s wand, the silver snake headed wand glinting in the torch light on the wall. Severus tucked it into a pocket and then gestured to Lucius expectantly. 

Harry peered down at Lucius then whispered the word to unlock the collar in parseltongue. The collar broke apart immediately and then Lucius jolted awake, his grey eyes wide. There was more than a hint of wildness in them, more wolf than human, and just a minute later, started to shift. Harry backed up, gestured to Severus to do the same. 

They both watched as Lucius shifted, from two legs to four paws. Severus bent over and shifted too, smelling the wildness and pack scent in the air. Harry stayed on two until both men were on four legs. Lucius was a bigger wolf than his son, obviously, since he was an adult but he was in much worse condition. His white fur was matted and scraggly and some strands of fur were seeping with blood. 

Harry stared, his heart skipping a beat or two at the sight. Severus’ black wolf had stood on his haunches, whining quietly. Lucius on four legs just froze in place, his grey eyes wild and weary, dull with exhaustion. Harry let out a strangled, almost wolfish whine and shifted too.

 

* * *

  
  


_ Wolf stared at his two pack mates and focused on the new white wolf, seeing the thin body and the echo of a forcibly snapped, fake mate bond. Wolf let out a growl, making his second mate jump, collapsing on the ground a minute later and shivering. Wolf looked at his other mate then hesitantly lowered himself to his belly and crawled over to the injured one, making sure to keep his movements slow and predictable. It went against all Wolf was but he had borrowed some thoughts from the human, knowing that the human was probably better at comforting someone than Wolf was. _

_ The new mate wolf stared at him, not even moving at all until Wolf was curled around him. The white wolf let out a quiet, defeated sigh and burrowed into him, letting Wolf start to clean his fur. The black wolf came over, slowly, and burrowed into his other mate and their mate’s shivering slowly but surely vanished. Wolf continued to clean his mate’s fur for a while, occasionally giving his other mate a few licks on his muzzle, and kept an eye on the door.  _

_ Wolf’s new packmates came in every few minutes, some on four legs while others were on two. His new mate fell asleep between one breath and the next, secure and safe. _


End file.
